Aku adalah Kamu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Pada dasarnya bukan karena Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Tapi apa jadinya kalau salah satu dari mereka mau bertukar posisi? Twin!Akashi. AoAka and MayuAka pair! Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Aominecchi, kamu sadar nggak sih?"

"Hmm, apa Kise? Jangan sambil ngobrol kalau kita sedang melakukan One-on-One," ujar si Dim kesal. Pembicaraan si pirang jelas mengurangi fokusnya pada bola yang sedang dia dribbel.

"Akashicchi hari ini berbeda,"

"Berbeda? Oh iya, dia semakin manis, kan?" Aomine salah fokus.

"Tidak," nada ceria Kise berubah dan kini terdengar serius. Mata keemasannya melirik hati-hati pada sosok yang ada di pinggir lapangan bersama Nijimura. "Dia semakin menyeramkan-ssu," sedetik kemudian setelah menyelesaikan pernyataan tersebut, Kise berjengit ngeri ketika sosok merah yang baru saja mereka bicarakan mengerling tajam padanya ditambah senyuman menyeramkan yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putih miliknya di pinggir lapangan. _Kami-sama! Apapun akan dia lakukan agar ia bisa selamat hari ini juga!_

.

.

.

'**Aku Adalah Kamu'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Romance (maybe?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AoAka dan MayuAka future chapter**

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OC untuk Twin!Akashi, (dan disini saya akan menggambarkan ayah Akashi yang bersifat lembut bukan yang tegas kayak di komik), Typos, HighSchool AU, Bahasa tidak baku bin sedikit alay, dan mengandung sedikit Sho-Ai. **

.

.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada dasarnya bukan karena Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Sei.

Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Terlahir sebagai kembar identik yang menyebabkan sebagian orang yang pernah bertemu dengan mereka menganggap kalau mereka adalah satu orang yang sama dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Tapi toh mereka juga tak menyangkalnya. Entah apa alasannya. Yang pasti ketika ada seseorang yang menyapa salah satu dari mereka dan mereka tak mengenalnya, mereka akan tetap membalas sapaan dari mereka baik dengan senyuman hangat ataupun senyuman yang mengerikan.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Sei itu berbeda. Itu adalah kalimat mutlak yang diucapkan sang ayah dan tak boleh diganggu gugat apalagi dibantah. Sekali pun meraka adalah sepasang kembar anaknya. Kenapa? Sebab meskipun wajah, warna rambut, suara, golongan darah, tinggi maupun berat badan, dan ayah kandung mereka sama. Mereka tetap adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Lalu apa perbedaannya? Perhatikan saja mereka baik-baik. Bedanya yang satu memiliki mata normal alias kedua matanya berwarna senada dengan rambut merahnya, sedang yang satunya memiliki mata belang. Kalau berdasarkan tempat tinggal, yang satu tinggal di Tokyo sedang yang satunya lagi tinggalnya di Kyoto. Yang satu sekolah di SMA Teikou, sedang yang satunya sekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Itu perbedaan mereka secara mendasar.

Ada perbedaan yang lain? Pasti ada, terutama dari sifat. Akashi Seijuurou memiliki sifat yang baik, pembawaannya tenang dan ukuran mentalnya melebihi usianya , ia dikagumi dan dihormati oleh seangkatan bahkan kakak kelas. Sedang Akashi Sei memilki sifat yang kejam, mengerikan dan tanpa ampun, ia pun disegani dan ditakuti oleh seangkatan bahkan guru-guru pun takut padanya. Akashi Seijuurou memiliki julukan _Prince Charming _di sekolahnya, sedang saudara kembarnya mendapat julukan _King Absolute_. Yang satu selalu menganggap kalau Aomine Daiki itu keren, sedang yang satunya menganggap bahwa Aomine Daiki itu dekil. Yang satu menganggap Mayuzumi Chihiro sebagai orang yang pantas dihormati, sedang yang satunya suka cari perhatian sama sang bayangan Rakuzan. Ah, dan yang terakhir dan yang terpenting -khususnya untuk ayah dari dua anak tersebut- yaitu yang satu patuh sama perintah ayahnya, sedang yang satu lagi nggak akan segan bunuh ayahnya kalau dia berani melawan perintahnya (khusus yang ini dimohon anak baik jangan meniru).

Intinya kalau dihitung-hitung, terlalu banyak perbedaan dibandingkan persamaan di antara mereka berdua.

Ada satu alasan mengapa Akashi Masaomi, ayah kandung dari sepasang kembar itu, menyekolahkan mereka di tempat yang berbeda bahkan berjauhan. Penyebabnya adalah karena ia tak mau mereka saling bersaing untuk menjadi nomor satu. Ia memang menginginkan mereka menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus terima kalau salah satu di antara mereka akan kalah saing meski itu dari salah satu anaknya sendiri. Maka dari itu mereka di tempatkan di sekolah yang berbeda. Agar mereka masing-masing dapat menjadi nomor satu. Entah itu di SMA Teikou ataupun di SMA Rakuzan.

.

.

.

Mereka berjauhan, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat. Akashi Sei tidak pernah menelpon sang kakak. Karena menurutnya itu sama saja membuang waktu. Tapi ia tak menolak jika Akashi Seijuurou sering beberapa kali dalam sebulan menelponnya yang tinggal di Kyoto. Lebih utamanya sih menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat adiknya yang mengidap penyakit absolute tingkat akut. Akashi Seijuurou sih sabar saja. Secara dia kan sayang banget sama adiknya, semacam punya bro-con begitu. Tapi kalau yang satu ini beda lagi masalahnya.

"Seijuurou, aku bosan," ucapnya suatu siang di tengah pembicaraan telepon. Seijuurou mah menanggapinya kalem-kalem saja. Dia sudah hafal kalau adiknya itu terlalu mudah bosan.

"Mungkin karena aku selalu menang, selalu benar, selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, dan-"

"-Jadi maumu apa?" potong Seijuurou. Tak menanggapi dengusan kesal dari sang adik di seberang sana yang omongannya baru saja ia potong.

"Aku mau kita tukar tempat,"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan ataupun balasan dari suara nan rendah milik Akashi Seijuurou. Terlihat ia sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menjadi diriku, dan aku menjadi dirimu?" Akashi Seijuurou kembali memastikan.

"Begitulah," dan ditanggapi singkat oleh sang saudara kembar. "Ah, tapi jangan beritahu ayah soal ini," ujarnya lagi mewanti-wanti.

"…Tidak bisa,"

"Jadi kau berani menolak permintaanku, eh Seijuurou?" Akashi Sei memincingkan matanya tidak suka. Padahal sudah jelas kalau saudara kembarnya tidak akan bisa melihat tatatapan intimidasi yang diberikannya.

"Bukan itu," terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sang pemilik suara. "Tidak mungkin kan seorang ayah tidak dapat mengenali anaknya sendiri meskipun itu adalah anak kembar sekalipun," pernyataannya memang terdengar masuk akal. Tapi Akashi Sei tetap tidak mau menerima pernyataan sang kakak.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau ayah tidak akan menyadarinya,"

"Tapi-"

"Aku selalu menang, jadi aku selalu benar,"

_Hahh, mulai lagi dah. _"Terserah saja," Akashi Seijuurou sedikit mendengus. Adiknya itu benar-benar suka buat masalah.

"Kutunggu kau besok di stasiun Tokyo pukul 10. Aku tidak menerima keterlambatan," setelah mengucapkan titahnya, telepon pun ditutup secara sepihak. Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Masalah apa lagi yang akan dibuatnya nanti?_

.

.

.

"Konon kata Midorimacchi, Akashicchi memiliki dua kepribadian," seperti biasa Kise memulai pembicaraan di acara pulang bersama mereka yang awalnya tenang. Aomine hanya melirik sang pembicara malas. Ia tak mau menanggapi ucapan Kise yang terdengar konyol. Sedang Murasakibara dan Kuroko tetap asyik menikmati cemilan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu," sanggah Midorima cepat, "Dan jangan bawa-bawa namaku di pembicaraan konyolmu itu, nanodayo," terlihat mimik kesal di wajah sang surai hijau yang selalu setia menggenggam benda keberuntungannya itu.

"Waktu itu kau mengatakannya ke Kurokocchi di ruang klub, ups!" teriak Kise, namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulut 'nakal'nya yang tak sadar telah membuka aibnya sendiri. Sedang sang bayangan yang sadar namanya baru saja disebut, sedikit melirik ke arah sang pirang, namun mulutnya tak berniat menghentikan menyeruput vanilla milkshake favoritnya.

"Kau menguping, Kise!" sang shooter semakin kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang pirang yang justru menampilkan senyuman jahil tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Mou, aku kan tak sengaja mendengarnya, Midorimacchi," bantah Kise sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tapi tak semua yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Atau mungkin itu adalah alter ego milik Akashi-kun," manik Kise berbinar terang. Ia senang akhirnya ada juga yang mau menanggapi pembicaraannya. Ia mengangguk-angguk antusias mendengar pembicaraan Momoi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Momoi-san?" giliran Kuroko yang bertanya.

Terlihat Momoi mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir sesuatu. Namun setelah itu ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, Tetsu-kun. Itu hanya pendapatku saja,"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Tak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan komentar tentang topik yang baru saja Kise buka. Termasuk Kise sendiri. Hanya terdengar suara seruputan vanilla milkshake yang sepertinya hampir habis, serta suara, "_Kraus…Kraus…"_ milik Murasakibara. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Midorima sedikit mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan topik yang Kise bahas hanya saja ia tak mau berterus terang. Dan ia kecewa saat pembahasan sudah memasuki jalan buntu padahal belum berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 7 menit 45 detik," Akashi Seijuurou memperhatikan arloji merah yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap tak suka pada saudara kembarnya yang baru saja tiba tanpa ada perasaan bersalah. "Kau memperingatiku agar tidak datang terlambat, tapi kau sendiri terlambat."

"Kau mau marah padaku, eh Seijuurou?"

"Aku tak marah. Aku hanya tak suka sikapmu."

Akashi Sei mendengus angkuh. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Simpan guntingmu baik-baik dalam sakumu, Sei," ujar Akashi Seijuurou sebelum saudara kembarnya sempat mengeluarkan gunting miliknya dari habitatnya. "Aku tak mau kau ditangkap pihak keamanan karena telah berkeliaran di tempat umum dengan membawa senjata tajam,"

"Ternyata kau khawatir padaku,"

"Aku tak khawatir. Aku hanya tak ingin kau merepotkan ayah lebih jauh jika kau tertangkap,"

Akashi Sei tak langsung membalas. Sepasang manik heterochromenya melirik sebuah tas kecil yang dijinjing Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ternyata bawaanmu sama sepertiku," Akashi Sei lalu memamerkan tas jinjing kecil ke hadapan Seijuurou. "Kita sama-sama tak bawa banyak barang," ujarnya lagi.

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku bisa mengenakan pakaianmu. Ukuran fisik kita sama,"

"Ah, tapi jangan mengenakan pakaian dalamku ya," Akashi Sei mendengus geli melihat reaksi sang kakak akibat ucapannya.

"Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu," balas Akashi Seijuurou ketus.

"Kembali ke perjanjian, kita akan bertukar tempat selama seminggu, oke?"

Akashi Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sekali mengerti. "Dan kau jangan bertindak di luar batas selama kau di posisiku," Akashi Seijuurou pun ikut memperingati sang adik.

"Luar batas? Maksudmu?" Akashi berpura-pura menampilkan mimik bingung.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Akashi Seijuurou tak menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu sebenarnya mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Dia hanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Dan ingat, jangan beritahu ayah soal ini," Akashi Sei pun kembali memperingati sang kakak atas perjanjiannya yang mereka bicarakan kemarin di telepon.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tanpa kuberitahu pun ayah akan tahu dengan sendirinya,"

"Diam kamu Seijuurou!" Akashi Sei menatap sang kakak angkuh. "Perkataanku mutlak. Kau tidak pantas membantah ataupun menentangku. Aku selalu menang, jadi aku selalu benar," Akashi Sei kembali mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya. Kini gantian Akashi Seijuurou yang mendengus.

.

.

.

"Loh, Sei? Tumben main ke Tokyo. Lagi libur?" Akashi Sei hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendapati sosok ayah yang baru saja tiba di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama. Ia menarik kursi dan mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan anaknya.

Akashi Sei tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya. Ia tak akan pernah rela. Apalagi mengakui kekalahannya terhadap sang kakak satu itu. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Hatinya berkecambuk kala itu mengetahui kalau presepsinya salah untuk pertama kalinya. Akashi Sei kembali merogoh isi saku celananya seperti yang ia lakukan di depan stasiun tadi pagi. Tangannya bergerilya mencari gunting merah yang menjadi salah satu koleksinya yang masih tersimpan manis sedari pagi. Namun Handphone merah dengan tambahan corak berwarna oranye yang tadi sempat ia letakkan di atas meja makan bergetar beberapa saat.

Mengalihkan rasa ingin membunuh yang masih membara di dalam dirinya. Akashi Sei membuka satu pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

_Jangan bunuh ayah._

_-Seijuurou-_

Akashi Sei menaikkan kedua alisnya membaca pesan sangat singkat dari sang kakak. Ia heran, kenapa sih saudara kembarnya itu kepingin jadi orang yang sok selalu tahu seperti dirinya?

_(Di lain tempat Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja bersin lalu menggumam," Aku bukan orang yang sok selalu tahu. Tapi aku memang tahu.")_

"Dimana Seijuurou?" pertanyaan sang ayah mengalihkan emosinya yang tadi sempat terpendam. Ia kembali mengatur ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Dan tak mau tahu," ujar Akashi Sei dengan nada angkuh.

Setelah itu makanan dengan aneka pasta dihidangkan oleh para maid di meja makan. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk makan dalam diam. Sang ayah pun tak ada niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Hari yang ia tunggu pun tiba. Akashi Sei kembali melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin dengan ukuran setengah badan yang terpantri di kamar pribadinya. Terlihat sosok tampannya mengenakan setelan seragam SMA Teikou milik sang kakak. Kemeja berwarna biru dengan luaran jas berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam pekat. Dan ukurannya pun benar-benar pas dengan dirinya.

_Sempurna,_ Akashi Sei membatin dalam hati.

Beruntunglah ia sang ayah sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena urusan meeting. Jadi sang ayah tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut perihal dia yang mengenakan seragam sekolah milik kakaknya.

Akashi Sei kembali memamerkan senyum misterius (mengerikan) seraya meraih gunting merah yang tadi sempat ia anggurkan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sempat memainkannya sebentar gunting miliknya seolah-olah guntingnya dapat menggunting udara bebas.

"Aku jadi tak sabar,"

Di tempat lain namun dengan waktu yang sama, para kiseki no sedai entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja merinding. Padahal suhu pagi ini tidak rendah. Dan entah mengapa mereka punya firasat, alangkah baiknya jika mereka meliburkan diri saja untuk satu minggu ke depan ini.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

**Minna-san, saya kembali dengan fanfict aneh saya. Oh iya, yang mana yang sebenarnya kalian lebih suka? Akashi versi Teikou atau Akashi versi Rakuzan? Saya tak bisa berharap banyak untuk mendapatkan review dari minna-san, karena saya sadar fanfict ini aneh. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict milik saya ini.**

**Salam**

**-Akashiki Kazuyuki ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prok…Prok…Prok…**_

Suara tepukan tangan bersumber dari sang surai merah yang berdiri di pinggir arena gym. Sontak para anggota yang masih berhamburan di arena gym segera menuju ke satu tempat –berkumpul di depan kapten mereka yang tak lama tiba. Mereka tahu pasti akan ada breafing terlebih dulu dari Akashi Sei sebelum latihan sore dimulai.

Akashi Seijuuro –yang sekarang sedang menjadi Akashi Sei- melihat anggotanya satu persatu yang kini sudah berbaris rapi di depannya. Ditelitinya satu persatu wajahnya sambil mencoba mengenali wajah anggota barunya dan menyesuaikannya dengan buku anggota tim basket yang ia lihat semalam di laci meja belajar milik adiknya. Dan sungguh kemampuan yang dimiliki Akashi Seijuuro begitu mengagumkan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dan ia sudah hafal dengan lancar nama-nama anggota tim basket Rakuzan.

Masih memperhatikan anggotanya sekaligus mengabsen siapa saja yang telah hadir, namun tak lama dahi milik Akashi Seijuurou berkerut.

"…Mibuchi-san,"

Sontak pemilik nama yang merasa terpanggil segera mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sang kapten.

"…Ya? Sei-chan, kau memanggilku?" tanyanya namun tak menyembunyikan perasaan heran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Padahal Akashi baru mengatakan sepatah kata pada mereka, tapi mulai terdengar desas-desus di dalam gym.

"Akashi memanggil Reo-nee dengan suffix san?" bisik salah satu anggota ke anggota lainnya. Sedang yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya –masih tak paham dengan situasi.

"Dan sepertinya gaya bicaranya terdengar lebih sopan dari yang biasanya,"

"Ini kapten kita Akashi 'kan?" anggota yang lain pun ikut menimpali.

Pemilik nama yang baru saja dibicarakan kini pandangannya fokus pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan panjang dan gaya rambut menyerupai perempuan.

"Kemana Hayama-san, Nebuya-san, dan Mayuzumi-san?" Tanya Akashi Seijuurou sambil menyebutkan satu persatu anggota yang tidak hadir di gym.

Mengacuhkan segala keanehan dari kapten basketnya, Mibuchi pun menjawab, "Tadi kulihat Kou-chan masih bermain poker dengan temannya di kelas, kalau Ei-chan dia sedang makan di kantin. Katanya sih buat ngisi energi sebelum mulai latihan," jelasnya. "Dan aku tidak tahu keberadaan Mayuzumi-san," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku yang akan mencari Mayuzumi-san. Sisanya kau yang urus," Akashi Seijuurou pun berlalu tapi sebelumnya ia menyuruh anggota lain yang sudah berkumpul untuk mulai melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Terlihat Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas pelan setelah berlalu dari arena gym. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata ada saja anggota Rakuzan yang membolos latihan apalagi untuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak penting.

_Kuharap teman-temanku yang disana baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

'**Aku adalah Kamu'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Friendship, Romance (maybe?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AoAka dan MayuAka (tapi tak tahu akan muncul di chapter berapa)**

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OC untuk Twin!Akashi, (dan disini saya akan menggambarkan ayah Akashi yang bersifat lembut bukan yang tegas kayak di komik), Typos, HighSchool AU, Gaje, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku bin sedikit alay, dan mengandung sedikit Sho-Ai. **

.

.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada dasarnya bukan karena Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Akashi Sei baru saja menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam area SMA Teikou. Ia melangkah angkuh dan mengabaikan segala sapaan yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya di tengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas. Midorima saja yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di lorong kelas sampai mengernyit heran dengan perubahan sikap temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya, nanodayo?"

Namun setelah itu ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Midorima tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

_**Srekkk!1**_

Pintu geser ruang kelas terbuka. Menghentikan segala aktivitas penghuni kelas entah itu mencotek tugas, menggosip, bersenda gurau, atau sekedar perbincangan ringan biasa. Sontak seisi kelas menengok berbarengan tanpa aba-aba menuju pintu kelas –untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang.

Entah mengapa setelah itu atmosfir kelas terasa berubah drastis. Seolah-olah mereka merasa ada aura mencekam yang menyelimuti tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Sei masih tetap mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk di pojok kelas.

"Aku ingin duduk disini," Akashi Sei menghampiri meja paling depan di sisi paling kiri ruangan yang menjadi kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tadi sempat menggosip ria di pagi hari.

"Ah, iya," seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam menggantung hingga pinggang yang sedang duduk di kursi itu bangkit dan sesegera mungkin menyingkir dari tempat itu. Begitu pula dengan beberapa temannya yang berkerumun disana. Tak ada perlawanan dari mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas bangku itu bukan bangku milik Akashi Seijuurou yang seharusnya.

Akashi Sei meletakkan tas jinjing miliknya di atas meja. Lalu menyusul mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya senyaman mungkin. Tangannya setelah itu ia gunakan untuk membuka tas jinjingnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana –mungkin peralatan tulis, buku dan sejenisnya. Namun aktivitasnya terhenti sebentar setelah dia menyadari sesuatu. Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Sebenarnya itu bukan kalimat tanya. Tapi lebih tepatnya kalimat perintah agar seisi kelasnya berhenti memperhatikannya sekarang juga.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Akashi Seijuurou yang mereka kira sedang mengalami badmood hari ini. Suasana yang hening semakin hening. Kembali tanpa ada perintah, seisi kelas menuju bangku mereka masing-masing –terkecuali cewek yang diusir tadi, ia duduk di bangku milik Akashi Seijuurou– dan duduk manis sembari menyambut guru yang akan datang. Padahal bel masuk masih lima menit lagi.

_Sasuga, Akashi Sei. _

_._

_._

_._

"EH, DENGAR! DENGAARR!" Kise Ryota berteriak sambil berlarian menuju ruang klub yang sudah dihuni beberapa orang.

"Kise, kau berisik, nanodayo!" tegur Midorima kesal. Padahal ia lagi mengelus-elus raccoon yang menjadi lucky itemnya dengan mesra sembari menunggu waktu latihan dimulai. Dan kegiatannya jadi terganggu setelah kedatangan Kise. Sedang Aomine yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya karena mendengar suara cempreng milik Kise. Dan dengan tidak sopannya meniupkan jemari kelingkingnya –bekas korek telinga- itu ke arah Midorima yang membuat sang surai hijau mendelik jijik.

"Mou, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahu berita ini ke Midorimacchi," ujar Kise ngambek sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku juga tidak butuh berita darimu,"

"Emang ada apa, Kicchan?" Momoi berbaik hati bertanya, karena pada dasarnya ia juga penasaran.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis bersurai pink, Kise memalingkan mukanya ke kiri dan ke kanan –memastikan kalau orang yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraannya tidak ada di tempatnya sekarang.

"Ini tentang Akashicchi," nada Kise terdengar serius walaupun masih dengan suara cempreng. Midorima yang berjarak tidak jauh dari Kise menelan salivanya. Telinganya berkedut seolah membesar dan memfokuskan pendengarannya hanya pada perkataan si pirang selanjutnya. Bahkan Aomine dan Kuroko pun sepertinya tertarik dengan perbincangan Kise. Terbukti pandangan mereka tertuju pada sang model Kise Ryota.

"Aku mendengar dari cewek-cewek yang menggosip di depan kelasku," –Kise memberi jeda sebentar– "Katanya sikap Akashicchi hari ini aneh-ssu,"

"Aneh? Aneh Bagaimana?" Aomine mulai was-was. Ia tak mau Akashi yang menjadi 'incarannya' tak manis seperti kemarin lagi. Pasalnya ia juga sempat mendengar berita itu dari cewek-cewek di kelasnya.

Memang hebat Akashi Seijuurou. Berita tentang dirinya bisa tersebar secara merata di sekolah hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja. Tak khayal ia dijuluki _Prince Charming_ oleh cewek-cewek di sekolah. Bisa jadi ketenaran Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya melebihi ketenaran seorang model Kise Ryota.

"Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat dari yang biasanya-ssu,"

"Kise-kun, jangan mengada-ada," kini Kuroko ikut menimpali dengan muka datarnya. Baginya, Akashi yang kemarin-kemarin saja sudah aneh. Apalagi kalau kepribadiannya berubah?

"Aku tak bohong-ssu!" sanggah Kise, "Buktinya saja Midorimacchi yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraanku langsung keringat dingin. Ini pasti karena dia sudah menyaksikan Akashi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri," Midorima mendelik tak suka ketika namanya disebutkan dan acara mengupingnya ketahuan.

Sontak tatapan Momoi, Aomine, dan Kuroko langsung tertuju pada Midorima secara bersamaan.

"Jangan membual Kise! Mana sudi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak melorot. "Dan bukannya sudah kukatakan jangan memasukkan namaku ke dalam pembicaraan konyolmu itu,"

"Tuh kan Midorimacchi dengar . Buktinya Midorimacchi tahu kalau tadi aku sebut-sebut namanya,"

_Twitch! _

Perempatan muncul di dahi Midorima. Ia hendak membalas perkataan Kise. Kalau saja tak ada yang datang dan memotong pembicaraan mereka.

_BRAAAKKK! _

Nijimura yang menjabat sebagai kapten klub basket mereka datang dan mendobrak pintu secara tidak elitnya.

"Siapa yang suruh asyik-asyik ngobrol di ruang klub!? Cepat mulai latihan!" perintah Nijimura kesal. Dan otomatis seisi ruang klub berkata, "Baikkk," secara serempak. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan ruang klub, Kise kembali berbisik, "Ayo kita buktikan, apa perkataanku tadi benar atau tidak?" namun ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara bergetar. Jujur, ia sendiri takut membuktikan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Takut kalau ternyata perkataannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lain denganwaktu yang sama...

"Aku datang~" sapa Hayama membuka pintu ruang klubnya. Disana sudah ada Nebuya Eikichi yang berotot gede dan Mibuchi Reo yang sering sekali mengaku kalau dirinya adalah lelaki cantik.

Sungguh ia datang latihan hari ini bukan karena ingin atau apa. Tapi karena tadi ia mendapat SMS dari Reo-nee yang menyuruhnya datang latihan dengan embel-embel disuruh oleh Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba menyuruh kita latihan sih? Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kita diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti latihan asalkan kita menang dalam setiap pertandingan?" Hayama Kotarou yang kini menduduki posisi small forward dalam timnya, misuh-misuh sendiri sembari mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus putih polos dan celana pendek hitam selutut miliknya secara ogah-ogahan.

"Mungkin pemikiran Sei-chan kali ini berbeda," Mibuchi tampak berpikir sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Sudah jangan mendumel terus. Cepat ganti bajunya."

"Ini sedang kulakukan, Reo-nee~"

"Katamu hari ini Akashi berbeda," Nebuya bertanya sembari menunggu temannya yang belum kelar juga mengganti pakaian. Mibuchi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Nebuya kembali bertanya karena tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan temannya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri," setelah itu Mibuchi mengeluarkan seringaian aneh yang membuat Nebuya dan Hayama bergidik di tempat. "Ayo kita segera ke lapangan, sebelum Sei-chan kembali,"

.

.

.

"Semuanya merapat di depanku," Akashi berkata lantang pada rekan-rekannya (baca : budak) yang belum juga memasuki pemanasan. Ia duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggir gym. Kedua kakinya saling bertumpu satu sama lain dengan kedua tangan ia silangkan di depan dada, tak lupa wajah angkuhnya ia pasang dengan bangga.

Semua terdiam. Segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan terpaksa dihentikan. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada sosok merah di pinggir sana. Semua mengernyit heran. Termasuk Nijimura yang bahkan statusnya masih menjabat sebagai kapten basket sampai sekarang.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari mereka. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda satu pun orang yang melangkah maju ke arahnya.

"Kalian tak dengar?"

Semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tersirat kebingungan di wajah mereka untuk mengikuti perintah dari Akashi atau tetap berdiam diri di tempat.

_BUGHHH!_

"Aduh," rintihan kecil terdengar.

Semua melongo dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mereka. Kapten mereka Nijimura Shuuzo baru saja memukul puncak kepala Akashi dengan papan observasi yang ia rebut dari Momoi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi? Cepat ikut bergabung latihan dengan mereka," Nijimura menyikut Akashi agar kouhainya masuk ke dalam lapangan. Namun bukannya menurut, Akashi malah menatap manik kelabu Nijimura dengan pandangan tajam sekaligus tak suka. Ia berharap tatapannya bisa membuat Nijimura takut. Bagus-bagus kalau ia tunduk. Tapi anehnya Nijimura menganggap kalau Akashi sedang melacarkan jurus puppy eyes kepadanya.

_Dasar Bodoh._

"Tatapan memelas itu tidak mempan padaku!"

_WTH!? MEMELAS? SIAPA YANG MAU MEMELAS!?_

"Cepat sana latihan. Kau mau aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan ke Haizaki tiga hari yang lalu," Akashi Sei dengan enggan memasuki lapangan, karena kalau ia menolak emperor eyes miliknya dapat mendeteksi kalau ia akan terkena serangan tendangan maut ala kapten doer itu. Dan tak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana rasanya. Pastilah sakit.

"Hoi, Akashi," namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Nijimura kembali memanggil namanya yang membuatnya dengan –sangat– enggan untuk kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sebelum itu, hubungi dulu Haizaki. Suruh dia datang. Awas kalau dia tidak datang, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang tiga hari lalu aku lakukan. Ufufufu," perintah Nijimura lalu tertawa ala setan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Akashi.

Kapten Nijimura Shuuzo memang patut diacungkan empat jempol. Ia berani menghadapi Akashi Sei yang mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai membuat catatan mental bahwa orang pertama yang harus mereka takuti itu bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi kapten mereka Nijimura Shuuzo.

Akashi mendengus tak suka. Ia adalah seorang Akashi disini. Ia adalah raja. Dan raja itu tidak pantas diperbudak. Pantasnya memperbudak. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa sedang diperbudak? Dan apa-apaan itu sok-sok'an nyuruh manggil Haizaki segala. Padahal ujung-ujungnya juga dia mau berduaan dan berakhir melakukan duo SM. Cari alasan segala nyuruh datang latihan. Kalau begini caranya, Nijimura Shuuzo adalah orang pertama yang ia catat dari daftar orang yang harus sesegera mungkin ia singkirkan.

Akashi pun juga terus-terusan merutuki sang saudara kembar yang sialnya tak mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua tim basket melainkan hanya sebagai wakil. Sebagai wakil? Apaan tuh wakil? Bahkan Akashi tak membutuhkan seorang wakil di Rakuzan. Ia bisa menyelesaikan segala urusannya sendiri. Kakaknya memang benar-benar payah.

(Di lain tempat, Akashi Seijuurou kembali bersin tanpa sebab).

Dan terakhir hal yang paling-paling ia benci yaitu ketika ia mendapati budak-budaknya yang dengan tidak sopannya melontarkan tatapan iba ke arah dirinya atas perilaku Nijimura tadi. Terkhusus untuk para budak yang memiliki rambut warna-warni yang bikin mencolok mata. _Well,_ iba? Maaf ya, seorang Akashi tidak pantas untuk kalian kasihani. Sadar posisi kalian dong!

Di dalam lapangan, seorang makhluk dim yang bernama Aomine Daiki masih pula menatap calon uke-nya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ketika Nijimura menggetok kepala Akashi dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, ia ingin sekali segera berlari menyusul ke pinggir lapangan. Memeluk erat diri Akashi dan melindunginya. Lalu mengelus-elus punggungnya sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa," sekalian modus mencium surai merah nan halus milik Akashi. Mumpung Akashi lebih pendek darinya. Tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Kalau ia melakukan khayalannya tadi, bisa jadi Aomine yang kena damprat Nijimura.

_Maaf ya, Akashi. Aku terlalu lemah untuk membelamu,' _Aomine membatin OOC

.

.

.

Lain tempat, lain pula kejadian yang dialami Akashi yang satu ini. Sekarang Akashi Seijuurou sedang bersabar untuk mencari senpainya yang dengan seenak jidatnya membolos latihan. Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkan satu pun anggotanya untuk membolos latihan dengan mudah. Tak perlu mencari-cari lagi, entah kenapa Akashi Seijuurou sudah tahu kalau senpainya yang ini paling gemar ngadem di atap sekolah. Kayak Aomine Daiki. Cuma bedanya kalau si Dim itu buat bolos sekalian tidur, bukan buat baca. _Ah, kenapa jadi keingat dia sih?_

_**CKLEK!**_

Mayuzumi dapat mendengar suara pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara dalam gedung dengan atap baru saja terbuka.

_**Tap…Tap…Tap…**_

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas langkah-langkah ringan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mayuzumi-san, ayo latihan," ucapnya saat ia berada jarak satu meter di sisi Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Ia kenal dengan suara itu. Setelah memberi tanda dengan pembatas buku, ia menutup novel yang memiliki cover bergambar gadis _moe _yang baru setengah dibaca. Hendak menatap Akashi. Tapi tunggu–

–_Suaranya memang mirip. Tapi nada bicaranya jelas-jelas berbeda. Dan apa tadi? Mayuzumi-san? _

"Akashi –" sapaan Mayuzumi terhenti saat tatapannya terfokus pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia membulatkan matanya lalu memasang wajah serius.

"–Kau siapa?" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Mayuzumi lontarkan saat bertatapan dengan orang yang mirip dengan kaptennya.

Akashi Seijuurou ikut melebarkan kedua matanya. Terkejut mendengar sepatah kalimat tanya singkat yang dilontarkan senpainya. Mayuzumi bahkan dapat melihat jelas sepasang manik ruby indah disana. Namun Akashi Seijuurou takkan membiarkan keterkejutannya berlangsung begitu lama. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan membiarkan helaian merah menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

_Menarik._

Adalah satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Akashi Seijuurou untuk menggambarkan sisi Mayuzumi Chihirou. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada orang lain selain ayahnya yang dapat membedakan dirinya dengan kembarannya.

"Kau menarik perhatianku, Mayuzumi-san,"

Setelah itu yang dapat Mayuzumi lihat hanyalah senyuman aneh yang merekah di bibir milik seorang pemuda penyandang nama Akashi itu.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**A/N :**

Saya update cepat nih minna-san! Adakah yang menunggu? /Gak

Oh iya, ada kabar gembira lainnya juga selain fict ini cepat update. Kabar gembiranya adalah Hari ini saya ulang tahun~ Minta ucapan selamatnya dong~ /mohon abaikan

EHEM kembali ke topik, sepertinya chapter yang ini terlalu banyak adegan yang Akashi Sei (Akashi versi bokushi) ya? Apakah pembaca merasa begitu? Jika iya, maafkan saya karena belum bisa berbuat adil untuk mereka (?)

Maaf jika ada yang menantikan pairing MayuAka dan AoAka dan scene mereka belum muncul juga di chapter ini. Tapi nanti akan saya munculkan, sekarang kan masih pembukaan. Mohon dukungannya ya minna-san agar saya dapat mengupdate fict ini cepat sebelum masuk perkuliahan.

Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang telah membaca, memberikan review, fav and follow ke fanfict ini. Terima kasih semuanya~ (membungkuk dalam-dalam)

Mungkin tanpa dukungan dari anda semua, saya tidak akan mengupdate fict secepat ini.

Nih untuk balasan review bagi yang tidak login ya~

**Unknow** : Saya pun menyukai Akashi yang versi mana saja. Karena bagi saya yang mana pun mereka tetaplah keren. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, disini saya juga masih belajar. Mohon dukungannya kembali dan selamat dinikmati chapter duanya~

**raralulu : **Nih sudah dilanjutkan ceritanya. Dan saya juga suka keduanya, tapi kalau soal imut Akashi Teikou kayaknya lebih imut menurut saya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan mohon dukungannya kembali.

Maaf jika chapter ini saya kebanyakan curcol. Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict karangan saya ini.

**Salam peluk dan cium**

**–Akashiki Kazuyuki–**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Lagi. Suara dering handphone yang memekakkan telinga itu kembali memenuhi isi kamarnya. Akashi Sei berdecak kesal sedang manik heterochrome miliknya kembali melirik benda dengan warna dominan merah yang sudah ia telantarkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu di atas kasur. Matanya memincing tajam melihat nama yang tertera di atas handphonenya.

**Seijuurou nii-san**.

Nama yang sama dengan nomor yang sama pula. Sudah sepuluh kali handphone miliknya berdering di malam ini dan sudah sepuluh kali pula ia mengacuhkannya.

_Tch, dasar kepo. Tak bisakah ia tidak mencampuri kehidupanku barang sehari saja?_

Dan seolah tak ada apa-apa, Akashi Sei beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan benda laknat yang sepertinya tak punya rasa bosan untuk terus berdering.

.

"Tch," sedang Akashi yang lain di seberang sana mendecih tak suka menyadari bahwa panggilannya telah diabaikan oleh sang adik tercinta. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya terlihat memutih.

Kesal? Sangat. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diacuhkan begitu? Padahal Akashi Seijuurou sudah berbaik hati menuruti permintaan –Akashi Seijuurou menolak tegas fakta kalau itu sebenarnya perintah bukan permintaan- dari sang adik tercinta yang setiap kali ia bertemu ingin sekali ia cubit gemas pipinya tapi ia urungkan karena takut sang adik akan ngambek berkepanjangan.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kubalas," Akashi Seijuurou menggumam lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Bibir merahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum misterius dengan maksud terselubung. Akashi sulung itu kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak tidur sambil memeluk bingkai foto dengan potret dirinya dan adik kembarnya –Berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan sosoknya di alam sana.

.

.

.

'**Aku Adalah Kamu'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Romance (maybe?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AoAka dan MayuAka **

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OC untuk Twin!Akashi, (dan disini saya akan menggambarkan ayah Akashi yang bersifat lembut bukan yang tegas kayak di komik), Typos, HighSchool AU, Bahasa tidak baku bin sedikit alay, dan mengandung sedikit Sho-Ai. **

.

.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada dasarnya bukan karena Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

.

.

.

"Nnnn~ Mmmm~ Nnnnn~" Pagi ini Akashi Seijuurou bersenandung ria di atas atap. Sesekali kedua kakinya ia goyangkan pelan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas itu benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro membaca Light Novel kesukaannya.

Mayuzumi melirik tak suka pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk di dekatnya yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa masih terus bersenandung entah lagu apa yang ia senandungkan, Mayuzumi juga tidak peduli. Dan entah kenapa ia juga merasa senandung milik bocah bersurai merah itu semakin lama justru semakin bertambah kencang.

_Menyebalkan._

Mayuzumi membatin tak suka. Manik keabuan miliknya masih melirik sosok merah di sebelahnya yang sepertinya belum berniat untuk pergi dalam jangka waktu dekat ini. Ternyata mau Akashi yang mana saja tingkat menyebalkannya tetap saja sama baginya. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Karena pada dasarnya tingkat menyebalkan milik seorang Akashi mana pun sudah memasuki level maksimum. Dan jika mereka sudah melebihi batas yang telah ia tetapkan, bukan menyebalkan lagi namanya tapi sudah **kurang ajar**.

Mau tak mau dalam kondisi seperti ini terpaksa harus dirinya yang mengalah. Bukan ia takut atau apa dengan seorang Akashi. Ia cuma tidak mau mencari masalah dengan seorang Akashi. Pastilah masalah kalau menyangkut pautkan nama Akashi tidak akan berlangsung dalam konteks waktu yang singkat. Dan ia tak mau awal harinya yang tenang akan berubah hanya karena masalah sepele itu.

Mayuzumi menutup buku bacaannya. Kedua manik ruby milik Akashi Seijuurou melirik memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu. Ia ikut berdiri ketika mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi di sampingnya berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu –yang menjadi pembatas antara atap dan dalam gedung. Langkah kaki Mayuzumi terhenti ketika menyadari ada langkah lain yang mengikutinya dari belakang –dan langkah itu ikut berhenti pula ketika Mayuzumi tak lagi melangkahkan kakinya.

Mayuzumi memutar badannya 180 derajat. Manik keabuannya menyipit tak suka dengan sosok yang kini memasang senyum polos seolah sedang tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Apa maumu?" tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi jika berbicara dengan seorang Akashi.

"Mauku?" terlihat sang adik kelas memegang dagunya tampak berpikir, "Maksudmu?" –tanyanya kemudian.

"Berhenti menggangguku,"

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus mendengar ucapan sang senpai. Ia menempelkan wajah meremehkan –yang mirip persis dengan air muka sang adik. "Maksudmu karena aku ada disini?" dan ucapan yang terlontar si sulung Akashi sebenarnya bukanlah suatu kalimat pernyataan –Lebih tepatnya kalimat memastikan.

Tak ada balasan dari lawan bicara. Akashi Seijurou menatap manik keabuan di hadapannya sesaat. "Jangan salah sangka," kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan, masih menatap kedua manik abu milik Mayuzumi. "Kau pikir yang bisa bersantai di atap ini hanya dirimu seorang? Siapa pun berhak kesini sekali pun ia adalah seorang penjaga sekolah."

Akashi Seijuurou masih tak mendapatkan balasan seusai mengucapkan fakta tersebut. Mayuzumi mati kutu. Ada kalanya ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan gaya bicaranya yang sinis seperti biasa. Mayuzumi kembali memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat ke tempat semula. Mengabaikan fakta ada seorang Akashi tepat di belakangnya.

Senyum milik Akashi Seijuurou mengembang mendapati sang senpai benar-benar telah pergi dari hadapannya. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Ini demi kebaikannya dan juga kebaikan adiknya. Ehem –jadi Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya mengetahui informasi bahwa kembarannya menaruh hati pada senpai cuek nan sinis yang memiliki surai keabuan dengan hobi membaca Light Novel. Dan ia tidak ingin adik tercintanya bersanding dengan pemuda sinis itu. Jika ada yang bertanya dari mana ia mengetahui hal sepenting ini? Jangan beritahu Akashi Sei –Sebenarnya ia telah mengutus seorang _spy_ handal untuk memata-matai kehidupan adiknya di sekolah. Beruntunglah ia hingga sekarang karena Akashi Sei belum mengetahui hal ini. Kalau Akashi Sei tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

Tentang kejadian kemarin sore di atap yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. Dan jujur hingga sekarang sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou sulit mempercayai hal ini.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Mayuzumi kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku?" telapak tangan kanan Akashi Seijuurou memegang dadanya –seolah sedang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja aku ini Akashi Sei, Mayuzumi-san,"

Untuk beberapa saat Mayuzumi Chihiro terdiam. Tetapi kedua manik kelabunya menatap Akashi Seijuurou penuh selidik.

"Jangan bercanda," ucapan itu terdengar sedikit ketus. "Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi olehmu? Maaf, jangan samakan aku dengan yang lain,"

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" balasnya tak kalah sinis. Ekspresinya yang dikeluarkannya kali ini sama persis dengan Akashi Sei.

Tak ada balasan lagi setelahnya. Yang ada hanyalah adu tatapan sinis satu sama lain. Dan berakhir dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang mengalah untuk meninggalkan atap.

.

.

.

Dan hal kemarin adalah hal yang sama ia lakukan sekarang. Membuat seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebegitu dekatkah mereka hingga Mayuzumi Chihiro dapat membedakan antara Akashi Sei dan Akashi Seijuurou?

Entah kenapa Akashi Seijuurou jadi mengharapkan seseorang disana juga berlaku seperti yang Mayuzumi lakukan. Bisa membedakan antara dirinya dan kembarannya.

.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou teringat suatu hal yang tak kalah penting.

.

Ia kan bodoh. Tidak mungkin ia mau memusingkan hal seperti ini.

.

.

.

_['Sei, aku kangen.']_

_._

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Akashi Seijuurou tiba. Isinya tidak terlalu perting. Dan sungguh sebenarnya Akashi Sei malas sekali membalas SMS ini. Tapi jika tidak dibalas, dia yakin orang yang bersangkutan akan terus-terusan mengirimkan pesan dengan kalimat yang sama persis. Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya. Dan itu benar-benar spam baginya.

'_Aku tidak'. _Akashi Sei membalas singkat. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik SMS balasan pun sudah ia terima.

_['Ayo kita bertemu.']_

_._

'_Aku sibuk.'_

_._

_['Mau ketemuan dimana?']_

_._

'_Jadwalku padat.'._

_._

_['Oke. Jam lima sore di depan gerbang Teiko. Sampai jumpa besok.']_

_._

'_HEI!'_

_._

Akashi Sei berani bersumpah, jika itu bukan kakak kandungnya dia pasti sudah membunuhnya sejak lama.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Akashi!" Akashi Sei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mengacuhkan sosok pemuda yang menyerukan namanya di ujung sana. Baru berjalan dua hari dan Akashi Sei sudah hafal di luar kepala suara teman-temannya (baca:budak) itu. Dan ia tak mau berurusan terlalu lama khususnya dengan pemuda dim yang masih saja menyerukan namanya. Cukup waktu latihan basket saja Akashi Sei bersama dengan orang itu, jangan sampai waktu istirahat berharga miliknya juga terbuang percuma hanya karena berada dekat dengannya.

Akashi Sei tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa kakak kembarnya bisa punya rasa sama makhluk dekil semacam itu yang punya bau matahari paling semerbak di antara para anggota basket lainnya. Akashi Sei saja tidak tahan terlalu lama dekat dengannya.

Mengabaikan segala panggilan dari pemuda dim yang terus melambaikan tangan ke arahnya di bangku sana bersama pemuda warna-warni lainnya, Akashi Sei justru menuju meja kosong yang berlawanan dengan tempat para kawannya. Namun belum sempat langkahnya untuk tiba di meja kosong tersebut, Aomine ternyata berhasil menyusulnya dan merangkul bahu kecil tersebut dengan seenak udelnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Akashi? Meja kita ada disana," Aomine menunjuk kembali meja tempat ia tadi duduk dan melihat tampang seorang model pirang yang tersenyum ceria ke arahnya dan wajah-wajah lain yang satunya tanpa ekspresi, yang satu acuh tak acuh, sedang yang lain terlalu khusyuk menikmati menu makan spesialnya.

Akashi Sei menggerakkan bahunya tak nyaman dengan keberadaan tangan si Dim yang masih dengan setia menempel di badannya.

"Menyingkir dariku, wahai makhluk dekil," ujar Akashi Sei dingin tapi kakinya mau melangkah juga ke arah meja tempat teman-temannya berada. Yah tak ada pilihan lain. Salahkan si dim yang menghambatnya –sehingga tempat kosong satu-satunya yang ingin Akashi Sei tempati keburu diambil oleh siswa lain. Sebenarnya Akashi Sei bisa saja merebut tempat milik orang lain seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin di kelas. Tapi sayangnya hari ini Akashi Sei kepingin jadi anak baik dulu sebelum ia melakukan hal yang tidak baik ketika latihan basket sore nanti.

Menyadari ada aura yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, Aomine dengan cepat menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Akashi Sei. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung sambil mengikuti Akashi Sei dari belakang bak seorang anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Aomine menggerutu pelan. Mata safirnya melirik Akashi takut-takut kalau pemuda kecil itu mendengar gerutuan tak jelasnya.

Memang sudah dua hari ini Aomine merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Biasanya kan dia oke-oke saja kalau dirinya dekat-dekat dengannya. Malah kelihatannya senang banget. Tapi sekarang dia merasa pemuda itu seperti menjauhinya –atau jijik dengannya? Entahlah, Aomine tidak tahu. Padahal Aomine tetap mandi dua kali sehari. Apa perlu ditambah jadi tiga kali sehari?

"Disini-ssu!" Kise menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya –yang letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan pemuda datar bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi Akashi Sei justru mengambil tempat di ujung sebelah pemuda penggemar Oha-Asa dan tepat berseberangan dengan Kuroko. Semua penghuni meja menatap Akashi bersamaan. Tapi Akashi Sei seolah tak peduli dan mulai menikmati makanan di atas nampan miliknya yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Meja tempat mereka menjadi hening. Entah mengapa mereka menikmati makan siang dalam diam. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan celotehan sedikitpun baik itu Kise atau penghuni yang lain. Jika saja ada Haizaki disitu, mereka tak tahu suasana akan berubah ribut atau tetap hening seperti ini. Karena Haizaki pada dasarnya selalu membuat onar kapan pun dan dimana pun, tak peduli waktu dan tempat. Tapi sekarang Haizaki sedang tidak ada –karena mungkin ia sedang makan atau melakukan sesuatu dengan Nijimura di suatu tempat.

Jujur, sebenarnya mereka tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Suasananya benar-benar tidak santai dan sangat menegangkan. Dalam hati mereka menyalahi pemuda dim yang beberapa saat lalu telah menyeret seorang Akashi dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung makan bersama mereka. Kecuali Midorima –karena ia benar-benar tidak suka ada orang yang berbicara ketika sedang makan.

Akashi Sei menghentikan acara makannya ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Seorang pemuda kecil dengan surai baby blue menatapnya lekat dengan kedua mata bulatnya dari seberang meja. Bahkan ketika Akashi berhenti makan dan balas menatapnya, pemuda itu tetap menatapnya seolah tak berusaha menyembunyikan tatapannya atau pun mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Akashi Sei menaikkan sebelah alisnya –menatap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa?" Akashi Sei risih. Ia tidak suka ditatap dengan cara seperti itu. Dan tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi untuk mengutarakan perasaan tak sukanya.

Kuroko belum menjawab. Ia justru lebih sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kepalanya ia condongkan ke depan, sedang salah satu tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi akses pembicaraan antara ia dengan Akashi Sei agar yang lain tak mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar Akashi-kun, kan?"

.

Hening.

.

Akashi Sei masih mengangkat sebelah alisnya –namun lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya. Kebingungannya meningkat lantas mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bayangan anggota Teikou itu. Ia harus menjawab apa? Jika ditanya ia seorang Akashi, tentu saja ia adalah Akashi. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar aneh. Tapi Akashi Sei menyadari ada maksud lain dari pertanyaan itu.

"Maksudmu?" Akashi Sei bertanya lagi. Meminta penjelasan lebih atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali menyeruput vanilla milkshake pesanannya hingga habis baru pandangannya kembali tertuju seratus persen pada Akashi Sei. Mereka bertatapan sebentar. Biru bertemu merah.

"…Lupakan," setelah itu Kuroko dengan seenaknya menyudahi pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak. Padahal ia yang memulainya. Akashi Sei berdecih pelan. Ia benar-benar tak suka dibuat bingung seperti ini. Tapi tatapannya tetap ia pasang dingin seperti biasa –seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroko barusan.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik heterochrome milik Akashi Sei menyipit begitu kakinya menginjakkan halaman SMA Teikou. Dahinya berkerut melihat sosok lain yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya di depan gerbang tak lupa memasang senyum polosnya.

"Kenapa telat Sei? Aku sudah menunggu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu," Akashi Seijuurou –sosok lain itu langsung menghampirinya begitu jaraknya menyempit dan Akashi Sei tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depannya.

Akashi Sei memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tak menyangka pesan singkat yang dikirim kakaknya adalah sungguhan. Manik gold dan rubynya melirik malas mengamati seragam SMA Rakuzan yang dikenakan kakaknya dari bawah hingga atas –dan begitu tatapannya mencapai pada kedua manik ruby milik sang kakak, Akashi Sei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sekali lagi itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan. Dari nada bicaranya, kalimat itu seperti mengandung –"Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" – begitulah.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya di pesan?" Tak menjawab, Akashi Seijuurou malah balik bertanya.

Akashi Sei tak bersuara lagi setelah itu. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan kiri milik Akashi Seijuurou dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir dengan jarak yang tidak terlampaui jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Terdengar rintihan pelan yang terlontar dari bibir Akashi Seijuurou.

"Masuk," dengan nada dingin Akashi Sei memerintah sang kakak kembar untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang sudah dibukakan pintunya terlebih dahulu oleh supir pribadi mereka. Akashi Seijuurou merintih pelan. Tangannya yang lain mengusap pelan bagian lengan yang baru saja ditarik paksa oleh adiknya sendiri dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu. Aku ini kakakmu," protes Akashi Seijuurou tak terima. Namun Akashi Sei tak peduli dan pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Matanya melirik arah lain apapun itu asal bukan sepasang ruby milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Akashi Sei sinis setelah tak mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya lagi. "Sekarang masuk," ujarnya lagi mengulangi perintah yang sebelumnya sudah ia ucapkan. Akashi Seijuurou tak mau berdebat panjang dengan adiknya. Lagi pula ia juga tidak mau menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya kalau ada sepasang kembar yang bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan sungguh jika itu bukan adiknya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan bisa sesabar ini menghadapi orang lain.

Akashi Seijuurou masuk ke dalam mobil. Hal itu membuat Akashi Sei tak dapat memungkiri rasa senangnya mendapati sang kakak tak membantah perintahnya. Ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama –masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di sebelah kakaknya. Setelah pintu mobil kembali di tutup dan sang supir kembali di bangku kemudi, mobil pun jalan.

.

.

.

"Kupikir aku akan diajak ke suatu tempat,"

Akashi Sei tak menanggapi kalimat yang kembali terlontar dari saudara kembarnya. Kakinya berjalan pasti menyusuri lorong rumahnya dan mengabaikan segala ucapan selamat datang yang dilantunkan para maid yang menyambut kepulangannya. Dibiarkannya Akashi Seijuurou mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang dengan sesekali membalas sapaan para maid dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Kakinya mengantarnya ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua dengan papan bertuliskan 'Akashi Sei' di depan pintunya. Akashi Sei membuka pintu kamar miliknya kemudian mempersilahkan sang kakak untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Akashi Seijuurou tampak ragu dan terlihat menimang-nimang untuk menerima undangan sang adik di kamar pribadinya atau kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Kyoto sebelum hari terlalu malam.

"Katanya kau kangen denganku," sebuah kalimat dari Akashi Sei kembali terucap dan meruntuhkan segala keraguan yang sempat mampir di pikiran Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin sebentar saja tidak apa-apa.

Akashi Sei tidak bisa lagi menahan sebuah senyuman –ataupun seringaian- mendapati kakaknya kembali menuruti perintahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Akashi Seijuurou, tak sadarkah kau sudah masuk ke dalam kandang singa yang sebentar lagi akan memangsamu?

_**CKLEK. KLIK. **_

Pintu kamar sudah tertutup kembali dan dikunci oleh si pemilik kamar. Akashi Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa dikunci Sei?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Sei justru mencabut kunci dari habitatnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku celananya. Sebelum ia berbalik badan dan berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, ia merogoh kantung celana di bagian lain tempat ia biasa menyimpan gunting kesayangannya dan mengambil gunting hitam yang ujungnya sudah berkilat. Pikirannya kembali mengingat rencana yang sudah disiapkannya secara matang-matang untuk menyingkirkan sosok Nijimura Shuuzo dari tahta kebesarannya yang menyandang sebagai kapten klub basket Teikou. Yang sialnya rencana itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat karena hari ini kaptennya sedang tidak bisa menghadiri latihan lantaran sedang sibuk membuat surat persetujuan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Dan berkat kehadiran sang kakak kembar –Akashi Seijuurou- yang sore ini berkunjung ke sekolahnya sekali pun itu hanya di depan gerbang, emosinya jadi kian memuncak. Untungnya latihan hari ini berjalan cepat dan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya sehingga tidak ada yang sadar kalau ada Akashi lain yang berkunjung ke Teikou.

'_Kau beruntung, Seijuurou. Karena rencana itu dengan cepat kuganti menjadi dirimu,'_

Akashi Sei membalikkan badannya perlahan tanpa perlu berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian miliknya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Akashi Sei langsung menerjang sang kakak –mendorong bahu Akashi Seijuurou kasar bahkan Akashi Seijuurou sempat melebarkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Karena kejadian itu terlalu mendadak Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh terlentang di atas lantai. Akashi Sei berada tepat di atasnya. Kedua tangan dan lututnya ia gunakan untuk menumpu badannya agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan sosok di bawahnya.

"Mati kau, Seijuurou,"

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Maaf kalau untuk chapter ini saya update terlalu lama dan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan para reader harapkan. Tolong dimaklumi, author mulai sibuk di dunia RL. Tapi tenang, saya tidak akan menelantarkan fict ini begitu saja. Ketika ada waktu dan ada ide pasti akan saya lanjutkan secepat yang saya bisa. Mohon dukungan dari para pembaca semuanya. Ah, dan terima kasih atas ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya dari kalian semua. Saya jadi terharu. Sebagai hadiahnya akan saya kirim kue vie PM / plak.

Saya akan membalas review bagi para reviewers yang tidak login :

**kurohime** : Akashi Sei sama Akashi Seijuurou kan wajahnya mirip. Apa kamu lebih suka Akashi Seijuurou karena orangnya gak judes? Terima kasih telah tertarik membaca fict ini. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan.

**raralulu **: Terima kasih atas ucapannya dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya kira fict ini tidak akan menarik peminat pembaca, sebab sebagian pembaca biasanya kurang suka jika ada OC di dalamnya. Dan saya bersyukur kamu semakin tertarik dengan fict ini. Saya minta maaf jikalau chapter ini kurang menarik ceritanya.

**AkaCrystal** : Setelah membaca cerita ini, apa kamu sudah tahu AoAka-nya Akashi yang mana? Jika belum, tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya nanti juga kamu tahu. Hohoho saya paling senang membuat pembaca penasaran /plak.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk para pembaca yang memberikan review, fav, dan follow untuk fanfict saya ini. Begitu pula untuk para silent reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict saya ini. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya tidak akan mampu menulis sampai sekarang ini. Akhir kata saya kembali meminta saran dan kritiknya. Terima kasih.

Salam peluk dan cium

_Akashiki Kazuyuki_


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi Sei melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berkata-kata. Telinganya ia pasang baik-baik berharap ia telah salah dengar atas perkataan Nijimura dua menit yang lalu. Namun sayang, ia tak menemukan kesalahan sedikit pun tentang pendengarannya. Tentang perkataan Nijimura barusan yang membuatnya tercengang seperti sekarang ini.

Ia benci. Ia benci dengan mereka berdua. Yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati mereka. Tanpa dasar izin darinya. Padahal ia adalah absolut. Ia itu mutlak. Dan tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang berlaku semena-mena atas apa yang sudah menjadi hak kuasanya.

Ini sebenarnya salahnya juga. Ia sedikit ceroboh. Padahal kakaknya sudah memberinya tanda-tanda peringatan atas kedatangannya kemarin. Hanya saja ia mengabaikannya –atau malah tak menyadarinya. Andai saja kakaknya waktu itu tak datang. Andai saja kemarin ia berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan ke kaptennya –Nijimura Shuuzo– atas urusan yang dimilikinya. Ia pasti tidak akan sampai tercengang seperti ini.

.

.

.

'**Aku Adalah Kamu'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Romance (maybe?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AoAka dan MayuAka **

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OC untuk Twin!Akashi, (dan disini saya akan menggambarkan ayah Akashi yang bersifat lembut bukan yang tegas kayak di ****manga****), Typos, HighSchool AU, Bahasa tidak baku bin sedikit alay, dan mengandung Sho-Ai. **

.

.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada dasarnya bukan karena Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou memandang datar pada sosok di atas yang menindihnya. Tak ada ekspresi takut yang tergambar di wajahnya. Padahal kalau diperhatikan baik-baik sudah jelas ia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Sedang sosok lain yang menindihnya juga berbalik memandang lurus namun dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam. Manik heterochromenya bertemu dengan sepasang ruby yang tak kalah indahnya. Saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Hingga suara Seijuurou memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Sei tidak akan membunuhku," ujar Akashi Seijuurou kalem. Ia tak takut kalau mungkin saja gunting hitam dalam genggaman Akashi Sei berpindah tempat tepat di jidatnya.

"Yakin sekali kau," pandang Akashi Sei meremehkan. Guntingnya ia genggam semakin erat, kesal tatkala mendengar perkataan Akashi Seijuurou yang kelewat tenang.

"Karena aku tahu, Sei sangat menyayangiku," balas Akashi Seijuurou terlalu percaya diri. Kedua tangan yang tadi menganggur di kanan-kiri tubuhnya kini terangkat menangkap wajah milik Akashi Sei. Kedua wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Mereka bahkan bisa saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Seijuurou bisa merasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hingga dua menit berlalu, posisi mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan. Masih dengan Akashi Sei yang menindih tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Dan masih dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang memegang wajah milik Akashi Sei.

"…Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" pertanyaan terlontar dengan mulus dari bibir milik Akashi Sei yang terlihat sudah mulai lelah dengan posisi ambigu mereka.

"Memandang wajahmu dalam diam,"

"Kau baru saja berbicara,"

"Itu karena kau yang bertanya padaku,"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

_**KLIK. CKLEK. **_

Dua kepala merah itu reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja dibuka seseorang. Seseorang lelaki yang sudah berumur kepala empat memandang sepasang anaknya datar. Begitu pula dengan mereka. Akashi Sei menatap kehadiran sang ayah tak suka. Menurutnya pak tua itu benar-benar mengganggu waktu privasi miliknya. Akashi Sei bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Namun pandangannya tetap tak beralih pada sosok yang baru saja hadir tanpa diundang ke dalam kamarnya.

"…Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Laki-laki itu akhirnya memecah suara dalam keheningan mereka. Dahinya berkerut melihat posisi ambigu kedua anaknya sebelum Akashi Sei berubah posisi. Sedang Akashi Seijuurou masih setia terbaring di lantai mamer berwarna krem tersebut.

"Kenapa ayah bisa buka pintunya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, calon anak durhaka itu justru malah balik bertanya dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

Sebelum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi Sei, lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memamerkan kumpulan kunci di tangannya. "Ayah punya semua kunci cadangan untuk akses masuk semua ruangan di rumah ini," ujarnya singkat.

"Tapi ini ruang pribadiku–"

"Sudah waktunya makan malam," menghiraukan protesan dari Akashi Sei, Akashi Masaomi –ayah mereka- langsung berbalik badan. "Kutunggu sepuluh menit dari sekarang," lanjutnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kembar anaknya tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Di depan kamarnya, terlihat sang kepala pelayan yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Tch!"

"Sei," Akashi Seijuurou memanggil adiknya pelan.

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya. Tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu kamar untuk memberitahukan waktunya makan malam, tapi tuan muda tak menyahut. Jadi saya memberitahunya pada tuan besar," ujar akhirnya kepala pelayan itu takut-takut. Namun Akashi Sei tak menanggapinya. Akashi Seijuurou yang menjabat sebagai kakak kandungnya saja ia acuhkan, apalagi hanya pelayan.

"Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku," Akashi Sei berkata dingin. Kepala pelayan itu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari hadapan Akashi Sei sambil menggumam kata maaf berkali-kali. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan membuntutinya dari belakang setelah ia selesai merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut karena 'perbuatan' adiknya tadi. Ia melemparkan senyum lembut ke kepala pelayan yang masih saja melontarkan permintaan maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa," kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sekitar dua-tiga pelayan yang dilalui mereka segera menyingkir secepat mungkin. Mereka tahu hanya dalam sekali lihat bahwa mood seorang Akashi Sei sedang buruk. Dan mereka tak mau menambah kekesalannya hanya karena berbagi sapa atau senyuman kepada sang tuan muda.

Ketika sepasang Akashi memasuki sebuah ruang makan bergaya eropa di lantai satu, laki-laki berkepala empat itu sudah menyambutnya duduk di ruang makan. Hanya dengan sekali anggukan dari sang ayah, mereka masing-masing menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk manis disana. Dua orang pelayan pun datang menyajikan menu makan malam mereka di atas meja makan.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Itu adalah aturan makan yang mereka anut. Kecuali jika sang ayah yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Sei?" sang ayah yang menyadari kejanggalan pada salah satu anaknya bertanya.

Akashi Sei menghentikan acara menyuapnya dan mengangkat kepalanya ke arah ayahnya. "Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya sistem keamanan di rumah ini sudah mulai berkurang. Aku butuh budak baru,"

"Budak? Maksudmu pekerja baru?" Sang ayah membenarkan perkataan anaknya yang terdengar sedikit kasar. Setelah itu kembali menyuap potongan daging yang disajikan dengan elegan.

"Sama saja. Budak itu bahasa kasarnya," Akashi Sei memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia yang merasa selalu benar dan perkataannya absolute itu tak suka ucapannya dibenarkan. Termasuk oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah pekerja disini sudah lebih dari cukup?" ayahnya bertanya heran. Pekerja di rumah mereka sudah ada delapan dan Akashi Sei masih bilang kalau itu kurang. Dia memang butuh berapa pekerja?

"Untuk menjaga pintu kamarku agar tidak dimasuki oleh orang yang tak berkepentingan," jawan Akashi Sei dingin.

Akashi Seijuurou diam. Begitu pula dengan Akashi Masaomi –ayah mereka. Ternyata dia masih membahas yang tadi. Sang ayah memasang raut tak suka. Ia merasa tersindir oleh kata-kata anak kandungnya sendiri. Beruntunglah Akashi Sei adalah anak kandungnya. Kalau bukan mungkin sudah ia tendang dari rumah besarnya sejak lama.

"Sei–"

"Yah, aku akan kembali ke Kyoto malam ini juga," Akashi Seijuurou pintar membaca situasi. Sebelum terjadi perseteruan di antara dua orang Akashi, ia mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin survey tempat saja dan membicarakan suatu urusan dengan seseorang," jelas Seijuurou lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian rencanakan sih?" Sang ayah kembali memunculkan raut wajah herannya. "Dan Seijuurou, kenapa kau yang jadi sekolah di Kyoto?"

"Itu urusan kami, ayah. Ayah pasti akan tahu sendiri nanti,"

Sang ayah memijat kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Ia sudah lelah dengan urusan _client_ di kantornya. Dan ia tak mau bertambah pusing gara-gara masalah yang dibuat anaknya. Sudahlah tak apa. Asal Sei dan Seijuurou menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala bidang itu cukup. Untuk urusan lain akan ia pikirkan belakangan.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga untuk Akashi Sei di SMA Teikou dan hari ketiga pula untuk Akashi Seijuurou di SMA Rakuzan. Tak ada yang special untuk hari ini dan begitu juga dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin hari ini terasa lebih menyenangkan bagi anggota Rakuzan karena kapten mereka meniadakan latihan pagi. Tentu saja, sebab Akashi Seijurou lelah harus balik dari Tokyo ke Kyoto dini hari tadi, dan tak ada waktu istirahat ia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Sedangkan bagi anggota Teikou hari ini terasa lebih menegangkan. Sebab pagi ini lagi-lagi kapten mereka absen untuk mengikuti latihan. Dan jika ditanya kenapa, katanya dia sedang melakukan hal yang penting, seperti mempersiapkan kejutan kecil untuk mereka begitu. Dan dengan senang hati wakil kapten mereka –Akashi Sei– akan menggantikan Nijimura memimpin latihan untuk pagi ini.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong sedari kemarin Nijimura memang sedikit lebih aneh. Kayak kakaknya yang sedari awal memang sudah aneh. Tapi Akashi Sei tak mau memusingkannya. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan kedatangan mendadak kakaknya kemarin sore ditambah dengan celotehan ayahnya semalam. Ia tak mau dibuat pusing lagi hari ini. Biarkan saja mereka berdua tetap aneh begitu. Biarkan saja anggota Teikou tersiksa gara-gara punya kapten dan wakil kapten yang aneh seperti Nijimura Shuuzo dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tak peduli. Toh Teikou hanya tempatnya untuk sementara.

Terkadang di saat seperti ini, Akashi Sei mengabaikan fakta penting. Sebenarnya anggota Teikou lebih tersiksa kalau dipimpin Akashi Sei, seperti latihan pagi ini.

.

.

.

'_Chihiro.'_

_['Hmm? …Kemana saja kau belakangan ini?']_

'_Aku sedang ada urusan untuk satu minggu ini.'_

_['Ohh..']_ begitu singkat dan padat balasan dari Mayuzumi. Kalau Akashi Sei tidak kembali membalas, ia yakin percakapan mereka hanya berhenti sampai disitu.

'_Kau kangen padaku? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu akhir pekan ini?'_

_['Aku ada latih tanding dengan sekolah lain akhir pekan ini. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku __**TIDAK**__ kangen padamu. Aku malah berterima kasih kalau kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku. Dengan begitu aku bisa membaca Light Novel kesukaanku dengan tenang.']_

'_Latih tanding?'_

_['Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Orang yang mirip denganmu-lah yang merencanakannya. Dan jangan balas lagi, ini pulsa terakhir.']_

Dan setelah itu, percakapan mereka di SMS pun berakhir. Akashi Sei tahu, sebenarnya Mayuzumi enggan membalas kembali pesan singkat balasannya. Maka dari itu ia menyebutkan dengan alasan pulsa terakhir. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tapi alasan lain atau alasan sebenarnya yang tak diketahui Akashi Sei kenapa Mayuzumi menghentikan percakapan mereka karena ada pemuda mungil berambut merah yang terus menatapnya tak suka dari tengah lapangan sambil meyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Itu salahnya sih, karena ia telah membalas sms ketika latihan sore masih berlangsung.

Tch, kakaknya berani sekali mencuri start kebersamaannya dengan Mayuzumi. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan kakaknya juga naksir sama Chihiro-nya. Dan apa itu, latih tanding? Akashi Sei bahkan sama sekali tak tahu sama sekali tentang hal itu. Kakaknya telah berbuat semena-mena. Mentang-mentang posisinya sekarang menjadi kapten, dia telah berbuat semaunya. Padahal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Rakuzan terutama Chihiro adalah urusannya. Dan jika kakaknya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu, semua harus atas izinnya baik lisan dan non lisan plus tanda tangan di atas materai.

Akashi Sei menggeram kesal, ia bermaksud menghubungi kakaknya –meminta penjelasan– ketika latihan masih berlangsung. Mumpung latihan sore ini ia yang pimpin dan Nijimura masih sibuk dengan urusan tak jelasnya.

Tut…Tut…Tut…

'_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang_–_'_

_Twitch!_ Dengan kasar Akashi Sei menekan tombol merah pada layar sentuhnya. Perempatan muncul di kepala Akashi Sei mengetahui kakaknya dengan sengaja meng-_non active handphonenya. _Ia yakin Seijuurou pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau ia akan menghubunginya sore ini.

.

Itu yang namanya kualat.

.

Kualat? Kualat karena apa? Emang Akashi Sei pernah berbuat dosa? Jangankan punya dosa, toh melakukan kesalahan saja ia tak pernah. Akashi Sei kan selalu benar.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Akashi Seijuurou tak henti-hentinya menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan menurutnya selain membuat adik kembarnya kesal. Ah, andai saja ia juga mengirim seorang mata-mata saat adiknya di Teikou. Pasti ia akan meminta mata-mata tersebut untuk mempotret wajah unyu adiknya dan akan ia simpan di tempat yang aman.

"Mayuzumi-san, jangan kabur. Latihan belum selesai," ucap Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Mayuzumi dengan enggan kembali ke tengah lapangan. Sayang sekali, padahal tadi ia kira itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menggunakan misdirection miliknya dan pergi ke atap untuk melanjutkan membaca Light Novelnya di kala Akashi sedang hanyut dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi ternyata dia malah menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sedang kesal," Momoi memandang punggung Akashi dari pojok gym lainnya. Sedang anggota lainnya sudah mulai mengistirahatkan diri mereka masing-masing –padahal belum ada perintah untuk beristirahat. Maklumlah, mungkin karena Njimura tidak hadir di latihan sore ini dan Akashi Sei sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa perlu aku menciumnya untuk menenangkan hatinya?" sambil nyengir mesum, Aomine mengambil botol air mineral di atas bench dan meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Jangan, Aominecchi! Nanti keadaan malah tambah kacau," Kise yang mendengar penuturan Aomine menampilkan raut panik. Sedang Murasakibara yang duduk selonjoran di bawah tepat di samping Kise hanya mendesah malas. Ia enggan menanggapi hal-hal yang dibicarakan rekannya dan memilih diam sambil menikmati keripik kentangnya seorang diri tanpa niat menawarkannya pada yang lain.

"Sudah kuduga dia bukan Akashi-kun," Kuroko yang setia di samping Momoi –atau justru sebaliknya, Momoi yang selalu setia di samping Kuroko– menyerukan suaranya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengelus-elus dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, nanodayo?" Midorima yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut berbicara. "–Bukannya karena aku ingin tahu atau apa, nanodayo. Hanya saja daripada diam, lebih baik aku bertanya," ujarnya lagi tak lupa sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya –yang merupakan salah satu kebiasaannya.

Aomine memutar bola matanya malas sambil menatap pemuda hijau tersebut. Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang ribut tak mengizinkan mereka istirahat sebelum ada perintah dari Akashi. Tapi ujung-ujungnya pemuda tsundere itu juga ikutan mereka ngambil posisi di pinggir lapangan.

"Entahlah," Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya pelan, "Aku selalu berpikir orang yang bersama kita beberapa hari ini bukanlah Akashi-kun yang biasa kita kenal. Bisa saja orang lain,"

Dikala Kuroko berkata seperti itu, Pemuda dim justru membayangkan bagaimana jikalau Akashi memang ada dua dan dia akan melakukan adegan threesome dengan kedua Akashi tersebut. Dasar mesum.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian beristirahat dan membicarakanku?"

Keenam orang tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar suara rendah nan dingin milik pemuda merah dari belakang mereka. Sungguh, mereka tak menyangka kalau Akashi ternyata sudah ada di antara mereka.

"Lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali," titah Akashi, "Dan khusus Daiki, lima puluh kali,"

"APAA–"

"Hukuman karena telah membayangkan diriku yang tidak-tidak," potong Akashi cepat sebelum Aomine menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya. Pemuda dim itu menggerutu dalam hati.

Dengan enggan, kelima pemuda tersebut mulai menjalani hukuman mereka dengan tidak rela. Akashi Sei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap angkuh kelima rekannya dari pinggir lapangan. Sedang gadis bersurai pink –manager mereka– mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam –memohon maaf– karena dirinyalah yang memulai topik itu duluan.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, latihan selesai!" Akashi Seijuurou berteriak lantang setelah meniupkan peluit hitam yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Reaksi dari para anggota berbeda-beda. Ada yang bernafas lega (Hayama dan Nebuya), ada yang tetap berwajah datar (Mayuzumi pastinya), dan malah ada yang menampilkan raut muka heran, karena tidak biasanya latihan sore berjalan begitu cepat –dan untuk kasus ini hanya Reo satu-satunya yang menampilkan mimik wajah tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya, Sei-chan?" Reo akhirnya berkata. Mendekati kapten mungilnya yang sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuumumkan berkenaan dengan latih tanding yang pernah kubicarakan," Reo mengangguk tanda mengerti alasan kenapa pemuda merah tersebut memajukan jadwal selesainya latihan sore ini. Sedang Mayuzumi yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar perkataan kaptennya harus mendesah pelan. Itu berarti rencana membaca novel miliknya harus tertunda untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Akashi Seijuurou mengumpulkan seluruh anggotanya di pinggir lapangan. Mengkomando mereka untuk berbaris rapi dengan posisi tangan di belakang badan. Semuanya berbaris tertib. Tak terdengar satu bantahan pun yang terlontar dari mulut rekannya. Akashi Seijuurou cukup senang melihatnya. Karena ketika di Teikou, mau tak mau ia pasti mendengar beberapa bantahan ataupun protesan dari beberapa rekannya. Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Haizaki contohnya.

"Dengar semuanya. Sore ini saya sengaja mempersingkat waktu latihan karena saya ingin kalian menyimpan stamina kalian untuk latih tanding besok lusa. Rencananya latih tanding akan diadakan pagi hari di Tokyo. Maka dari itu, kita akan berangkat ke Tokyo besok sore setelah latihan selesai. Untuk urusan biaya transport, konsumsi, dan penginapan akan saya urus sendiri," Akashi Seijuurou menjelaskan di tengah pidatonya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Pemuda itu kembali berujar setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memandang satu-satu rekannya dan melihat salah satu anggotanya dengan rambut hitam hampir mencapai sebahu mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ya, Silahkan,"

"Sei-chan, kalau boleh tahu, kita akan melakukan latih tanding dengan sekolah mana?"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum. Pertanyaan cukup bagus menurutnya.

"Kita akan latih tanding dengan SMA yang basketnya terkenal cukup kuat di Tokyo. SMA Teikou,"

Terdengar sedikit ribut suara bisikan ketika Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan nama sekolah tersebut. Mungkin karena ada beberapa yang cukup mengenal SMA Teikou.

"SMA Teikou?" Mayuzumi menggumam. Ia pernah mendengar nama sekolah itu sebelumnya. Sepertinya Akashi Sei yang asli pernah mengatakan tentang sekolah itu kepadanya. Entahlah, ia lupa. Dan ketika tatapan matanya kembali tertuju ke depan, Mayuzumi langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sadar ternyata pemuda merah yang berdiri di paling depan sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Kontak mata mereka terputus ketika ada anggota lain yang bertanya perihal keberangkatan besok kepada sang kapten. Entah kenapa Mayuzumi sedikit bernafas lega. Hanya saja pikirannya sempat terlintas bahwa ada suatu rencana di balik itu semua yang sudah disusun rapi oleh kapten barunya.

.

.

.

_Prok... Prok... Prok..._

"Oke, latihan selesai!"

Akashi Sei mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan langsung menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar suara lain yang berani memberi aba-aba kepada para budaknya selain dirinya. Manik heterochrome miliknya langsung menatap tajam sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah berdiri di pintu gym sambil memegang selembaran kertas berwarna putih. Dahi Nijimura berkerut ketika manik keabuannya mendapati ada sosok mungil yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari beberapa langkah di depannya. Berani sekali nyali pemuda kecil itu telah menatap secara tak sopan dirinya, pikirnya.

Sedang para anggota yang masih menjalani hukuman harus berpikir dua kali, apakah mereka akan menyudahi hukuman mereka atau tetap menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh pemuda absolute itu.

"Hoi, sudah kubilang latihan telah selesai," Nijimura berucap kesal ketika mendapati masih ada beberapa anak buahnya di lapangan.

Sambil melirik Akashi Sei takut, mereka terpaksa menyudahi hukuman yang diberikan Akashi Sei sebelum hukuman selesai dijalankan. Sedang Akashi Sei tetap diam di tempatnya tatkala memikirkan hukuman selanjutnya yang akan ia berikan karena mereka telah berani mengabaikan perintahnya.

"Kalian semua boleh duduk selonjoran disini sambil mendengarkan pengumuman dariku," Nijimura menunjuk tempat tepat di depannya. Semua menurut. Sebisa mungkin mereka berjalan sambil menghindari kontak mata langsung dari Akashi Sei.

Aomine dengan tak tahu dirinya langsung duduk selonjoran di deretan paling depan setelah menyuruh Kise mengantarkan minuman kepadanya. Sedang sosok yang disuruh hanya menggerutu tak jelas, tapi tetap memberikan minuman kepada pemuda dim tersebut.

"Oke, sembari kalian beristirahat, saya akan memberitahukan pengumuman penting yang sudah saya diskusikan dengan pelatih sejak kemarin," Nijimura memulai bicaranya. Sedang yang lain sibuk meneguk minuman atau berkipas diri dengan kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Besok lusa akan ada latih tanding dengan salah satu sekolah yang ada di Kyoto,"

Mendengar kata latih tanding, mereka semua memfokuskan pendengarannya pada satu suara. Begitu pula dengan Akashi Sei. Mendengar kata 'Kyoto' membuat dia lebih mempertajam pendengarannya. Terlebih Emperor Eyes miliknya seperti bisa membaca apa yang akan dikatakan Nijimura selanjutnya.

"Tapi tenang saja, latih tanding kali ini akan diadakan disini. Jadi kita tak perlu repot-repot untuk pergi kesana," Nijimura melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Ada jeda beberapa detik ketika ia kembali membaca selembaran kertas di tangannya. Seluruh orang yang ada di gym menunggu kelanjutan dari Nijimura dengan wajah saksama.

"Dan lawan kita besok lusa adalah–" jeda sebentar, "–SMA Rakuzan,"

Akashi membulatkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya dengan kata terakhir yang Nijimura ucapkan.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Maaf jika untuk chapter ini saya terlalu lama updatenya. Atau mungkin para pembaca sudah lupa dengan cerita ini? Author sedang banyak-banyaknya tugas dan baru saja menyelesaikan UTS. Saya harap para pembaca bisa maklum.

Saya akan membalas review bagi para reviewers yang tidak login :

**raralulu** : Terima kasih atas semangat dan dukungannya. Dan saya senang jika kamu menyukainya. Sei sebenarnya nggak jahat kok. Dia cuma rada nyebelin aja. Ini sudah update, maaf jika kelamaan. Saya harap lulu-san tidak bosan membaca kelanjutannya :)

**kurohime** : Ooh, jadi karena poni? Wkwk emang sih gara-gara Akashi Sei nggak punya poni saya juga ngeliatnya aneh. Mungkin gara-gara jidatnya kelihatan lebar kali ya? / digunting. Saya sengaja buat nanggung begini biar kamu penasaran. Ini sudah update, silahkan dinikmati~

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk para pembaca yang memberikan review, fav, dan follow untuk fanfict saya ini. Begitu pula untuk para silent reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict saya ini. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya tidak akan mampu menulis sampai sekarang ini. Akhir kata saya kembali meminta saran dan kritiknya. Ingat, review dari kalian adalah semangat untuk author yang pemalas ini.

Salam peluk dan cium

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sei menaikkan alisnya begitu dari mobil pribadi milik ayahnya muncul sosok Seijuurou bersama koper besarnya. Tak perlu ditanya lagi perihal kedatangan kakaknya sore ini, sebab hatinya sudah terlalu shock menerima kabar mencengangkan dari sang kaptennya di Teikou. Pintu mobil di tutupnya. Seijuurou menapakkan kedua kakinya sambil menampilkan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar. Sei kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tak paham dengan tingkah kembarannya.

"Apa?"

"Tak ingin memelukku?"

Sei memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sungguh menyesal menanyakan maksud tingkah bodoh Seijuurou.

.

.

.

'**Aku Adalah Kamu'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Romance (maybe?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AoAka dan MayuAka **

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OC untuk Twin!Akashi, (dan disini saya akan menggambarkan ayah Akashi yang bersifat lembut bukan yang tegas kayak di komik), Typos, HighSchool AU, Bahasa tidak baku bin sedikit alay, dan mengandung Sho-Ai. **

**AN : Hai Semuanya~ Sekedar mengingatkan kembali di cerita ini, Akashi Seijuurou adalah Oreshi sedangkan Akashi Sei adalah Bokushi.**

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada dasarnya bukan karena Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Anggota kiseki no sedai sempat membuka mulutnya selama beberapa detik. Kaget, itulah yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, kapten mereka yang tiba-tiba saja jadi pisikopat mendadak dari beberapa hari yang lalu kini wujudnya bertambah menjadi dua. Satu Akashi saja sudah membuat mereka pusing dan deg deg gan setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau wujudnya jadi dua kali lipat begini?

"Murasakibaracchi, tampar aku sekarang-ssu," Kise berbicara mantap. Merasa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah mimpi semata. Murasakibara tanpa ada rasa kasihan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kise. Menampar pipi berharga seorang model hingga warna putih mulusnya berubah cepat menjadi kemerahan dan meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan. Tubuh Kise pun oleng hingga jatuh terduduk karena tak mampu menahan kerasnya tamparan milik Murasakibara. Membuat sang korban berteriak nyaring satu detik setelahnya

"Murasakibaracchi, sakit tahu!" Kise mengelus-elus pipi berharganya sambil menatap tubuh besar Murasakibara kesal.

"Bukannya Kise-chin sendiri yang menyuruhku menamparmu?" Murasakibara bertanya malas. Tak mendengarkan segala gerutuan sang model akan sakit di pipinya dan kembali melanjutkan memakan keripik kentangnya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Tapi jangan terlalu keras seperti itu-ssu," Kise masih menyerukan kekesalannya. Tapi tetap tak digubris oleh Murasakibara.

Wujud calon ukenya kini menjadi dua, itu yang Aomine pikirkan. Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah tak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini. Oh ayolah, otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal di luar nalar seperti ini. Sekarang suara pekikan nyaring milik Kise makin membuat kerja otaknya makin lambat.

Sedang Kuroko hanya menatap datar lawan di hadapannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin sudah terlalu shock dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Oke, dia memang sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau kapten dari Rakuzan itu bermarga Akashi. Momoi yang membocorkan informasi ini padanya. Hanya saja ia tak mengira kalau rupanya akan semirip dengan Akashi yang ia kenal selama ini.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka berenam, Momoi terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Nijimura. Mungkin berkaitan dengan strateginya dan semacamnya.

"Akashi, apa maksud semua ini-nanodayo?" Midorima yang pertama kali menyuarakan ketidak pahamannya. Sedang yang ditanya masih diam tak menjawab. Manik heterochrome miliknya memandang kesal pada pemandangan di depannya. Disana terlihat Akashi Seijuurou kakak kembarnya sedang bermesraan dengan pemain bayangan Rakuzan. Ah sebenarnya bukan bermesraan sih. Mereka hanya sedang membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan di pertandingan nanti. Dan kebetulan duduknya Mayuzumi dan Seijuurou bersisian. Hanya saja Akashi Sei yang memang salah mengartikan dari sikap mereka. Biasalah sudah mulai terbakar api cemburu. Gunting dalam genggamannya dipegang semakin kuat. Kalau bukan gunting baru, Sei pasti sudah mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

"Hoi, Akashi-" Midorima sudah mulai kembali mengangkat suaranya karena Sei tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun kalimatnya langsung dipotong.

"Kita sedang ingin latih tanding 'kan?"

Bukan. Bukan ini yang Midorima maksud. Ia tidak menanyakan perihal latih tanding. Tapi yang ia maksud kenapa ada Akashi lain di hadapannya.

Belum sempat Midorima kembali menanyakan hal yang ada di pikirannya, sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi.

"Gile, demi apa Akashi jadi dua?"

Kiseki no Sedai yang lain langsung menoleh pada sang pemilik suara yang baru saja datang tanpa tahu malu atas keterlambatannya. Tumben-tumbennya Haizaki mau hadir di pertandingan tak resmi seperti ini. Pasti dipaksa Nijimura deh.

Sei lagi-lagi tak menanggapi perkataan budaknya. Namun gunting sudah menghampiri Haizaki terlebih dahulu dan menyisakan tubuh Haizaki yang mengenaskan di pojokan. Padahal hari ini Haizaki belum terkena tonjokan maut Nijimura, tetapi badannya sudah tepar duluan.

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" Nijimura selaku kapten dari SMA Teikou sudah berteriak ke anggotanya. Tanpa perlu menunggu hitungan detik, anggotanya patuh dan berkumpul mendekati Nijimura. Melupakan salah satu anggota yang keadaannya tidak bisa dikategorikan baik di ujung sana. Sei yang sebenarnya tidak suka diperintah-perintah oleh orang lain tetap berkumpul ke salah satu titik yang Nijimura perintahkan. Ia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi pertandingan persahabatan ini akan dimulai. Sebelum itu, ada hal-hal yang ingin aku beritahukan,"

Ah, suara Nijimura bagaikan angin yang tak patut diperhatikan. Pikiran Sei sudah melayang tentang rencana-rencana yang akan ia lakukan pada Seijuurou karena sudah dengan lancang bersenggolan dengan Chihironya. Lihat saja kedua lengan yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang itu sudah saling bergesekan. Itu Seijuurou sengaja melakukannya ya? Kurang ajar!

Sebenarnya bukan hanya pikiran Sei saja yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Sebab pandangan manik heterochromenya sudah beralih pada sosok tampan berambut abu-abu dengan wajah yang tak ada senyumnya sedikit pun.

Nijimura mulai mengerang kesal. Bibirnya sudah ia majukan hingga beberapa mili. Ia tahu ucapan panjang kali lebarnya tidak masuk sedikit pun di telinga kouhai bersurai merah. Sudah beberapa hari ini Akashi memang terlihat aneh. Akashi yang biasanya kalem dan nurut dengan apa yang Nijimura katakan, kini mulai membangkang. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berani melewatkan komandonya sebelum pertandingan. Kalau Aomine yang melakukan hal ini, Nijimura masih bisa maklum. Lah ini Akashi yang merupakan salah satu kouhai kesayangannya. _Uhuk!_ Ini bukan berarti Nijimura pilih kasih ya.

"Akashi, coba ulangi apa yang sudah kubicarakan," Nijimura sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya guna untuk menyadarkan lamunan kouhainya. Hal jahat yang direncanakan Sei langsung buyar seketika. Ia menengokkan kepalanya tepat ke arah Nijimura. Memandang kesal balik sosok kapten yang sudah berani memerintahnya dua kali untuk hari ini.

"Jangan naikkan suaramu ketika berbicara denganku, Shuuzo," Sei berkata dingin. Matanya memandang rendah sosok kapten di depannya. Kise sudah merapalkan apapun doa yang ia hafal, berharap rekannya tidak terkena tonjokkan maut milik Nijimura.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Nijimura pura-pura tak mendengar. Telinga ia dekatkan ke arah Akashi. Tak lupa dengan wajah tertekuk ditambah bibir maju beberapa centi.

"Senpai, apakah aku boleh main di babak pertama?" Kuroko yang menjadi pihak netral akhirnya bersuara. Sedang Kise di sampingnya sudah menampilkan wajah berseri-seri dengan bisikan, "_Nice,_ Kurokocchi~" yang tak diindahkan oleh Kuroko sendiri.

"Yah kalau itu maumu tak apa," Nijimura sudah melupakan permasalahan yang sebelumnya. Pandangan fokus seratus persen ke arah Kuroko. Memberi nasihat kecil setelahnya yang ditanggapi anggukan ringan oleh Kuroko.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berselang lima menit yang menandakan pertandingan akan dimulai. Sudah ditentukan yang akan menjadi starter di pertandingan ini adalah Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Sei tidak mau turun untuk babak pertama. Ia beralasan tak mau pertandingan ini berakhir terlalu cepat jika ada dirinya. Bukan maksud sombong, tapi itu memanglah kenyataan.

Pemain sudah berbaris di lapangan dan membungkukkan diri mereka masing-masing sebagai penghormatan. Bunyi peluit dari wasit menandakan babak pertama telah di mulai.

Sei mengamati jalannya pertandingan dari bench. Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga latih tanding ini. Hanya saja karena diadakan tanpa sepengetahuannya itulah yang membuatnya kesal. Tapi kalau diambil dari sisi positif, ia jadi bisa mengetahui perbandingan kekuatan antara Teikou dan Rakuzan sebelum mereka memasuki pertandingan di winter cup.

Pertandingan semakin heboh. Scorer mereka sementara 42-49. Teikou yang memimpin tentu saja. Tak salah juga Seijuurou punya budak hitam macam Aomine. Untuk disaat seperti ini dia memang sangat berguna, pikir Sei. Dan 2 menit lagi pertandingan babak pertama akan selesai. Sekarang sudah memasuki quarter kedua. Bola sedang didrible Seijuurou. Kise di depannya sudah siap menghadang. Seijuurou segera mengopernya ke Mayuzumi dan langsung di pass dengan cepat menuju Mibuchi. Dengan shot yang mengagumkan, bola pun masuk ke dalam ring. Scorer berubah menjadi 45-49.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sei. Apa-apaan itu kakaknya dengan seenaknya nge-pass bolanya ke Chihiro. Mau cari perhatian ya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Shuuzou, aku ingin bermain," Sei mengucapkan titahnya.

Fokus Nijimura pada pertandingan akhirnya teralihkan. Keningnya berkerut, "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Babak pertama tinggal satu setengah menit lagi. Nanggung. Entaran saja babak kedua,"

Tapi Sei menolak tegas. "Cepat turunkan aku ke pertandingan," titah kedua kembali diucapkan. Sambil jaga-jaga Sei sudah menggenggam gunting merah kesayangannya di dalam kantung celananya. Siapa tahu Nijimura kembali menolak titahnya dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal.

"...Baiklah,"

Tapi untunglah Nijimura membolehkan pada akhirnya. Helaan nafas terdengar darinya setelahnya. Terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar terpaksa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sei sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Ia tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu ke kaptennya untuk sekarang.

Pluit dibunyikan. Pergantian pemain untuk tim Teikou. Kise ditarik dari lapangan dan digantikan oleh Sei. Terdengar gerutuan tidak terima dari Kise terhadap sang kapten yang tidak rela aksi senang-senangnya harus diberhentikan untuk sementara waktu.

"Nijimura-senpai, kenapa harus aku yang digantikan-ssu? Kan bisa Aominecchi atau Midorimacchi saja-ssu," Kise melayangkan protesnya.

Sei tidak perlu memfokuskan pendengarannya pada protesan yang sang model itu lancarkan. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membalas dendam pada Seijuurou yang telah berani-beraninya nge-pass bola ke Chihiro.

Bola kini sudah dipegang oleh Sei. Ia segera mendribel bola tersebut menuju ring di depannya. Hayama di depannya sudah menghadang.

"Heh, jadi benar kata Reo-nee kalau kau dan Akashi mirip!" Hayama memekik riang begitu melakukan one on one dengan Sei. Mibuchi cuma bisa tepok jidat. Bisa-bisanya rekannya ini mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu di lapangan. Sedang Sei yang merupakan orang yang dimaksud Hayama tak mengindahkannya. Ia menatap datar lawan di depannya kemudian melirik pada pemain lainnya yang ada di lapangan. Mibuchi sedang menjaga Midorima, Mayuzumi sedang menjaga Kuroko, Nebuya sedang menjaga Murasakibara, dan Seijuurou sedang menjaga Aomine.

Dasar payah! Padahal kan Sei ingin melakukan _one on one_ dengan Seijuurou, bukan dengan Hayama. Ia ingin melakukan _ankle break_ dan menjatuhkan Seijuurou tepat di hadapan semua orang yang ada disini. Biar Seijuurou bisa tahu diri sedikit.

Dengan sekali gerakan Sei sudah melakukan _Ankle Break_ dan membuat Hayama jatuh terduduk. Sei kembali mendribel bolanya dengan santai tanpa ada hambatan. Sedangkan Hayama yang masih terduduk masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan kemudian ekspresinya terkejutnya berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat menjadi takjub.

"Keren!" Hayama kembali memekik riang. "Bahkan jurus andalan kalian benar-benar sama. Kalian memang mirip!" teriak Hayama lagi. Sedang anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain hanya bisa melongo selama beberapa detik. Jurus baru macam apalagi itu, pikir mereka. Sebab mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat jurus andalan seorang Akashi yang seperti itu.

Tak mempedulikan reaksi penonton ataupun pemain di lapangan, Akashi melempar bolanya menuju ring dengan akurasi yang mengagumkan.

Peluit tanda babak pertama selesai berbunyi diikuti dengan suara bola masuk ke dalam ring. Scorer berganti menjadi 45 – 51. Teikou masih memimpin untuk sementara. Semua masih memandang takjub hingga beberapa detik, barulah dipecahkan dengan suara nyaring Kise beserta tepuk tangannya.

"Akashicchi, itu hebat sekali-suu~" Kise berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

"Hmp," Sei tak menanggapi. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapati pujian macam itu. Maniknya kemudian bergulir kembali pada Seijuurou sekedar untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat aksi adiknya. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang Sei lakukan. Tak heran memang jika sejak kelas satu Sei sudah menjabat secara resmi sebagai kapten basket Rakuzan.

"Dasar, tukang pamer," Mayuzumi menyelutuk pelan. Kakinya melangkah ke pinggir lapangan menuju bench Rakuzan mengikuti yang lainnya. Bokong ia dudukkan kasar kemudian mengambil salah satu botol minuman yang disediakan untuknya dan meneguknya cepat. Suara ribut anggota lainnya yang sedang berebut lemon madu yang dibawa manager mereka Higuchi Shota, tak ia hiraukan.

Seijuurou berniat mau menegur sang kakak kelas yang dengan tidak sopannya mengatai Sei dengan julukan tukang pamer. Namun sebelum langkahnya mendekati tempat Mayuzumi, ia dikejutkan dengan hal lain.

"Minumku sudah habis. Berikan minumanmu padaku, Chihiro," sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hah?" Mayuzumi mendangakkan kepalanya. Tahu-tahu Akashi Rakuzan yang kini berganti posisi menjadi Akashi Teiko untuk sementara waktu sudah ada tepat di depannya. Bukan hanya anggota Rakuzan saja yang terbengong-bengong melihat kehadiran pemain lawan di bench mereka –yang bahkan Nebuya saja masih sempat menghentikan lahapan lemonnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tetapi anggota Teikou yang berada di bench mereka juga menghentikan aktivitas meneguk minuman mereka sambil mengangkat kedua alis mereka. Midorima saking tidak percayanya, ia sampai melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap lensa kacamatanya hingga sekinclong mungkin dan memakainya kembali. Namun yang ia lihat masih sama seperti tadi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, sih?" Nijimura yang pertama kali menyelutuk sebal aksi bawahannya yang begitu seenaknya. Sudah tadi minta dimasukin ke lapangan di detik-detik terakhir di babak pertama. Sekarang ia malah seenaknya pergi ke bench tim lawan tanpa izin. Benar-benar Akashi yang merepotkan.

"Bukannya barusan minumannya masih banyak ya-ssu?"

Entah. Tak ada yang tahu botol minuman penuh berisi air putih sudah Sei kemanakan. Padahal baru bertanding sekitar kurang lebih satu menit, tapi gayanya sudah selangit.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku eh, Chihiro?" Sei berkata lagi ketika mendapatkan aksi diam dari Mayuzumi.

Tak mau berdebat terlalu lama, Mayuzumi dengan terpaksa melepas botol minum yang ada di tangannya untuk diserahkan pada salah satu kouhainya yang tak tahu diri. Namun sebelum minuman itu sempat diterima ke sang peminta, botol minuman lain sudah datang menyelanya.

"Nih, Sei," entah sejak kapan Seijuurou sudah berada di antara mereka dengan menyodorkan botol minumannya.

Sei diam tak merespon. Manik heterochromenya memincing memandang tak suka botol minuman di hadapannya.

"Minumanmu habis 'kan?" Seijuurou kembali bertanya ketika tak melihat pergerakan sedikit pun pada adiknya.

Sei tak akan pernah sudi berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Seijuurou melalui botol minumannya. Hal seperti itu tak akan pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"Tidak jadi haus," jawabnya datar kemudian membalikkan badannya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat kembali ke benchnya.

Seijuurou pura-pura mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti dengan sikap adiknya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia paham betul sikap modus dari sang adik.

"Dia itu... kembaranmu ya?" Mayuzumi bertanya begitu Sei sudah menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan balik bertanya ketika aku menanyakan sesuatu dong," Mayuzumi menanggapi kesal. Kembali menegak minuman di botolnya. Mau Akashi yang manapun mereka tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Akashi, jangan seenaknya nyelonong ke bench lawan dong," Nijimura kembali mengeluarkan omelannya begitu Sei tiba di bench Teikou. Ingin dia menjewer telinga kouhainya yang tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain sedikit menyingkir begitu Sei hendak duduk di bench. Kuroko sempat menawarkan minuman miliknya tapi langsung ditolak.

"Daiki, belikan aku minum. Sekarang," Sei mengeluarkan titah.

"Hah?" Aomine belum _connect_ sepenuhnya.

"Satu menit dari sekarang," begitu sebuah stopwatch sudah setia di tangan Sei, Aomine baru mengakat pantatnya dari bench dan berlari cepat menuju mesin minuman di kantin.

Meski menggerutu tak jelas mengiringi lariannya, Aomine sempat melirik sebentar pada sosok Akashi yang lain di tim Rakuzan. Entah kenapa tatapan matanya menunjukkan rasa iba. Aomine bahkan sudah tak mau menghitung sudah berapa hari Seijuurou_nya_ yang manis kini berubah menjadi tukang perintah.

Seijuurou yang kebetulan masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sei di bench Teikou sedikit tidak terima begitu Aomine disuruh dengan seenaknya. Aomine itu bukan budak. Sedang Sei yang sudah menyadari perhatian Seijuurou dari awal, memamerkan senyum kemenangan pada kakaknya yang terlihat begitu kesal.

Aomine sudah balik sambil membawa minuman ion disertai nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kecepatan larinya benar-benar mengagumkan. Tak heran memang jika Aomine menerima juara pertama pada lomba lari di festival olahraga tahun ini.

Sei menerima minuman tersebut sambil melirik pada stopwatch yang dipegangnya. "Satu menit dua detik," Sei membaca angka yang tertera di stopwatch, "Untuk kali ini saja kau kumaafkan," ujar Sei santai sambil membuka tutup minuman dan meneguknya ringan.

.

.

.

Peluit kembali dibunyikan. Tanda babak kedua segera dimulai. Pemain kembali memasuki lapangan. Untuk pemain Rakuzan tidak ada perubahan. Sedangkan untuk tim Teikou yang bermain adalah Nijimura, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima. Badan Kuroko sudah tidak sanggup jika harus bermain lagi di babak ini. Sedangkan Sei lagi-lagi tidak mau bermain dengan alasan, "Mereka terlalu mudah kukalahkan. Nanti saja di detik-detik terakhir," dan serius Nijimura ingin sekali memukul kepalanya karena betapa angkuhnya tingkah kouhainya yang satu ini.

"Hoi, Akashi," sebelum masuk ke lapangan, Nijimura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menyesuaikan jaraknya agar suaranya masih mampu terdengar dengan sang kouhai yang duduk nyaman di bench. "Nanti setelah pertandingan ini berakhir kuharap kau mau menjelaskan apa maksud dari perubahan sikapmu beberapa akhir ini,"

Sei mengangkat alisnya. Nijimura tak sempat melihat perubahan raut yang ditampilkan Sei karena ia sudah buru-buru masuk ke lapangan karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Dasar kepo," Sei mendecih pelan dengan perkataan Nijimura. Kuroko yang jarak duduknya tak jauh dari Sei tentu mampu mendengar apa yang Sei katakan. Tapi ia tak mau menanggapi. Terlalu malas ia melayani tuan muda yang satu ini.

Bola kini dipegang oleh tim Teikou. Aomine berhasil melalui tiga orang berturut-turut tanpa ada hambatan yang berani. Sebelum mencapai ring, Seijuurou sudah keburu menghadangnya. Aomine mempertahankan bola di tangannya. Ia mendribel bolanya secepat mungkin dan membuat tipuan untuk mengecoh pemuda merah di depannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan dihadapkan olehmu, Aomine,"

Aomine langsung tergelak. Sapaan hangat sang kapten lawan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ditambah senyum lembut pembuat diabetes yang dilancarkan Seijuurou kemudian. Sei di pinggir lapangan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Akashi? Kau..."

Kesempatan bagus. Bola yang beberapa detik terlupakan langsung Seijuurou rebut dengan cepat. Tubuhnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, mendribel bola menuju ring lawan.

Aomine sempat tak berkutik beberapa detik, sebelum Midorima menyadarkannya.

"Hoi, Aomine!" Midorima menghampirinya dengan raut kesal. "Jangan sempat-sempatnya terpikat dengan sang lawan, bodoh!" omelnya. Perempatan muncul di wajahnya. Midorima yakin kalau Aomine berhasil melewati Seijuurou, Aomine pasti sudah berhasil mencetak angka sekarang.

"Sei-chan, sepertinya pemuda hitam itu mengenalmu," Mibuchi berlari bersisian dengan Seijuurou yang mendribel bola. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan dua anggota Teikou yang masih bertengkar.

"Aku memang mengenalnya, Mibuchi-san," ujar Seijuurou kalem masih mendribel bolanya dengan ritme yang teratur. Seijuurou hendak melempar bolanya ke dalam ring, tetapi Murasakibara sudah ada di depannya menghadang. Tapi ternyata itu tipuan. Karena Seijuurou langsung mengoper bolanya ke Mayuzumi.

"Tch!" Sei yang berada di pinggir lapangan mendecih kesal. Lagi-lagi Seijuurou mengoper bola ke Chihironya.

Kuroko pura-pura tak melihat ekspresi kesal wakil kapten yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Bukannya memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, Sei justru ngedumel tidak jelas. Tatapan matanya tidak lelah menatap duo merah abu di dalam lapangan dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi yang berada tak jauh darinya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya meminta Kuroko mendekat. "Menurut pengamatanku, sepertinya Akashi-kun menyukai pemuda berambut abu yang bernomor punggung lima itu," bisiknya dengan suara pelan, takut-takut jika Sei yang disana mendengarkan. Kuroko hanya mengangguk paham. Lagipula kalau ia tahu Sei suka dengan Mayuzumi, ia bisa apa?

Sei bangun dari duduknya. Ia berbicara pada seseorang yang kini ditugaskan sebagai wasit, lalu balik ke bench dan melepas jerseynya.

"Akashi-kun ingin bermain?" Kuroko tak bisa menahan keingintahuannya begitu melihat gerak-gerik yang Akashi lakukan.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang akan menjadi milikku direbut oleh orang lain, Tetsuya,"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya," Kuroko terdiam. Memandang datar waktu yang ada di lapangan.

"Pruitttt!" _tuh, kan._

Bunyi peluit panjang kembali dibunyikan. Menunjukkan quarter ketiga telah berakhir. Pemain kembali menuju bench mereka masing-masing.

"Padahal aku ingin bermain sekarang," Sei menatap sang wasit dengan pandangan kesal. Berani-beraninya ia meniupkan peluitnya sebelum ia memulai bermain. Benar-benar mengganggu rencananya. Ia perhatikan satu persatu rekannya yang kembali ke bench, mengamati siapa kiranya yang cocok ia tarik mundur untuk digantikan oleh dirinya. Pandangannya seratus persen tertuju pada Nijimura Shuuzo sang kapten yang baru saja menjalani pertandingan di quarter ketiga.

"Hah? Apa?" Nijimura yang sadar diperhatikan oleh salah satu rekannya bertanya dengan urat kesal menyembul keluar di jidatnya. Hatinya sedang panas karena dirinya dijaga oleh anggota berbadan kekar yang gemar sekali memamerkan ototnya. Bukan karena apa, tapi pemain itu dengan seenaknya bersendawa di depan Nijimura yang serius bermain. Mending itu ia lakukan hanya satu kali, lah ini 10 kali. _What the hell_, ia setiap menit wajib sendawa gitu?

Sei tak menanggapi pertanyaan Nijimura. Pandangannya lagi-lagi menoleh ke bench lawan. Dan lagi-lagi kakaknya duduk bersisian dengan Mayuzumi.

Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa sang kakak yang ada di seberang sana menertawainya dalam hati. Sei tahu Seijuurou pasti sengaja. Dan kenapa disaat genting seperti ini otaknya justru lebih lambat bekerja. Ia butuh cara untuk menjauhkan Mayuzumi dan Seijuurou.

"...maaf Akashi, bukannya mau mengganggu kegiatanmu yang sedang menatap pasangan mesra di ujung sana atau apalah itu. Hanya mau memberitahu, yang sedang kau remas itu benda keberuntunganku, nanodayo," Midorima mencoba mengingatkan dengan suara kalem. Tak ada yang tahu kalau di dalam hatinya pemuda itu sedang meraung-raung tak karuan. Untunglah yang meremas benda keberuntungannya adalah Akashi. Mungkin kalau yang lain yang melakukannya, Midorima sudah melakukan tuntutan hingga ke meja hijau.

"Sorry, warnanya mengingatkanku pada sosok yang kubenci,"

Merah. Sei lupa kalau warna surainya juga merah ternyata.

Midorima hanya bisa merengut dan mengelus dada. Tak ada nada penyesalan dalam kalimat yang ia dengar. Bahkan kegiatan meremas boneka berbulu merah itu masih terus Sei lakukan. Niatnya mau ia ingatkan kembali, tapi Midorima sadar kalau ia masih sayang nyawa. Tak ada jaminan kalau setelahnya ia yang mungkin akan diremas-remas oleh Sei.

"Daiki, kemari," sebuah titah yang tak dapat ditolak kembali terucap. Sang pemilik nama pasrah mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok yang memanggilnya.

Suasana hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara. Nijimura masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya di kamar mandi akibat telinganya mendengar sandawa milik Nebuya.

Aomine hanya berjarak selangkah di depan Sei. Ia bimbang antara harus mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku yang sama dengan sang surai merah atau hanya tetap berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak keduanya, Daiki,"

Aomine hanya bisa melotot pemikirannya bisa terbaca oleh Sei.

"Tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu untuk duduk di tempat yang sama denganku ataupun memandangku dengan cara seperti itu. Ketahuilah tempatmu, Daiki," sambil memandang Aomine rendah, Sei mengisyaratkan agar Daiki duduk di hadapannya. Di bawah tentu saja.

"Pijat kakiku, Daiki," titahnya lagi. Aomine menelan ludah. Kaki putih nan mulus milik seorang Akashi kini berada dihadapannya. Bahkan ia diizinkan untuk menyentuhnya. Aomine benar-benar harus menahan hasratnya sekarang ini agar tidak kelewatan. Sei terlihat merem melek menikmati pijatan Aomine. Pemuda tan itu memang sengaja melakukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, Aomine,"

Sei membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan Daiki. Matanya memandang sengit sosok di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau berada di bench lawan?" Sei berusaha tenang. Membuat Seijuurou panas memanglah keinginannya.

"Pertanyaanmu berlaku untuk istirahat di quarter sebelumnya, Sei," Seijuurou menimpali.

"Bilang saja kalau kau syirik padaku, Seijuurou,"

"Sepertinya perlu kuingatkan kalau kau hanya bertanding selama satu menit di babak pertama. Kurasa kakimu masih sangat baik,"

"Apapun yang ingin kulakukan pada Daiki itu semua hakku. Kau tak berhak mencampurinya," Sei berkata mutlak. Sudah peraturannya tak ada yang boleh membantah ucapannya.

"Aomine bukan pacarmu, Sei,"

"Tapi dia budakku,"

Ah, kalau mendengar perseteruan dua orang kayak begini Aomine jadi merasa kayak diperebutkan oleh dua orang Akashi 'kan?

"Aku tak memperebutkanmu, Daiki," angan-angan milik Aomine terhempaskan. Tergantikan dengan realita yang menyakitkan. "Kau tak dengar kalau aku menganggapmu budak?" Akashi Sei sempat menimpali sesaat. Ia tak mau pemuda dekil itu salah paham.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Semua yang ada di lapangan dapat merasakan adanya sengatan listrik tak kasat mata yang diciptakan Sei untuk Seijuurou. Namun mereka semua berusaha tak mengindahkannya dan tetap fokus pada pertandingan yang masih berlangsung.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada?" Nijimura yang pada akhirnya memantapkan keputusannya untuk tidak main di babak selanjutnya menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. "Kise?"

"_Ugh!"_ _sial. Kalau disituasi seperti ini selalu saja dia yang kena. _"Ano... tadi Akashicchi nghh..." sepasang maniknya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan heterochrome milik Sei di lapangan. Kise menatap ngeri. "Ya...begitulah pokoknya,"

"Hah? Aku tak paham," Kening Nijimura berkerut tak mengerti. "Kalau bicara yang jelas,"

"Sekarang Akashi makin banyak lagak," Haizaki nimbrung tiba-tiba. Kise makin berjengit ngeri. Matanya memandang takut-takut pada sosok di dalam lapangan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"_Twich!_" telinga Sei berdenyut. Ada pembicaraan tak menyehatkan tentangnya di bench sana. Ingatkan dia untuk menendang Haizaki sebelum ia kembali ke Rakuzan.

.

.

.

"_Pruitttt!" _peluit dibunyikan. Pertandingan antara kedua tim pun selesai. Teiko yang memenangkan pertandingan kali ini dengan score 74-75. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Meskipun tim sementara yang ia pimpin mengalami kekalahan, tapi ia merasakan adanya perkembangan pada anggota timnya di Teikou

"Kau kalah, Seijuurou," Sei hanya menatap tangan yang terjulur kepadanya. Tak berniat untuk menerima uluran tangan yang diberikan Seijuurou padanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi lainkali aku yang akan menang, Sei," Seijuurou memberikan senyuman lembutnya. Sayangnya senyuman sang kakak jarang sekali menyentuh hati adiknya.

"Lainkali? Tak ada kata lain kali, Seijuurou. Aku yang akan selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Hari ini, dan untuk seterusnya," ucap Sei dengan nada angkuh. Masih mengabaikan uluran tangan Seijuurou.

Tak ada balasan dari Seijuurou. Tangan yang terulur ke arahnya perlahan-lahan turun. Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sei menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat sikap aneh kakaknya. Lagi-lagi kakaknya seperti orang depresi jika mengalami sebuah kekalahan. Ya, seorang Akashi memang tidak boleh mengalami kekalahan 'kan?

Manik heterochrome milik Sei bergulir ke arah lain. Para pemain di lapangan masih saling bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Mayuzumi dan Aomine yang secara kebetulan sedang sama-sama meneguk minumannya. Sei mengembangkan senyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki ide yang menarik. Menarik untuknya dan bisa jadi berbahaya bagi yang lain.

"Seijuurou, mau taruhan sesuatu denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

Sudah lama sepertinya tidak update fanfict ini. Saya paham kalau mungkin fict ini sudah sepi pembaca. Maaf kan saya ya reader-san yang selalu telat update fictnya.

Balasan Review Untuk Yang Tidak Login :

raralulu : Ini sudah update, maaf ya kalau telat banget. Untuk ketahuan atau tidaknya akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Doakan semoga saya cepat updatenya. Dan terima kasih atas semangat dan penantian panjangnya ^_^

7th Commander : Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca xD

ukeaka : Ini sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih atas semangatnya

Kiraiversal : Ini masih berlanjut kok, memang updatenya agak lama, maaf ya. Terima kasih atas semangat dan penantian panjangnya ^_^

Historia : Ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas semangatnya ^_^

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membacanya. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya fict ini ya. Semoga kalian tidak menyesal dengan kelanjutannya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun saya butuhkan untuk penulisan saya yang lebih baik ke depannya.

Terima kasih, semuanya~

**Salam Cinta**

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
